Snake Eyes
by moonlit reveries
Summary: He was the genuis that comes once in a decade. He could have been the fourth hokage. He should have been the right hand man of Akatsuki. But he wasn't. He once was a child, a gennin, a lover. He is Orochimaru and this is his story. R&R.Finished.
1. The Prologue

_a/n: Good day to all! Hello! This is my second bibliography fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy this!_

_**Title:** Snake Eyes_

_**Genre:** Again, I have no idea what the genre is…drama?_

_**Rating:** K+ to T_

_**Summary:** I am a fifty-year-old ninja from the village of the sound. I am one of the legendary sannins that people feared and adored. I am the genius that comes once in a decade. I should have been the fourth Hokage. I could have been the right-hand-man of Mantarou, leader of Akatsuki. I could and should have been one of the greatest Konoha ninjas that ever lived. But, I wasn't and I never will. My name is Orochimaru and this is my story._

_**

* * *

The Prelude**_

Am I evil?

Many people shiver at the sound of that word. But, what is evil? Is evil being bad and vise versa or are they two separate things? What is the relationship between good and evil? Are opposites or perhaps synonyms? If so, what is it? Am I considered evil or it is just merely a tendency all sleeping within us? Or is it a characteristic everybody possesses?

What is evil?

Evil is a mere word thrown around by weak mean who would rather live in a world they were given and just follow the flow of life rather fight it. Evil is not a fact; it is an opinion. Evil is not a declaration, it is a dare for courageous people who want to explore life itself. It is not a state of being but a point of view that varies from one person to another.

There is really no such a real definition of evil nor is there such a word that is a tangible equivalent. Similarly, there really is neither good nor bad. There are just two different sides that always fight which one is better. But, which is stronger? I don't know. But at least I have chosen a side.

I am not evil. No one is. What I do is what I think is 'right'. And who I fight is who I think is 'wrong'. This war I have been pushing through is for my norms, beliefs and dreams. And I know it will take more a dozen life times to fight the war. And to do that, I have mastered a forbidden technique. Right now, I am to undergo that forbidden technique to continue this war. This technique will be my success. Though this is my fourth time to this, something inside tells me that something might go wrong. I am breathing shallow and quicker. My heart beats faster than before. I have a bad feeling inside me.

Before I closed my eyes, I looked around me. I saw the dark shadows of my chamber and the dim glow of the candle which served as the only source of light in this room. I could feel the warm and humid air in my room. I spread my vision. I saw my familiar silver hair right-hand man, Kabuto. He was preparing for the technique. I turned my head for the last time and finally closed my eyes.

To hopefully relieve myself from my fear, I hummed a soft tune, the only song I knew, the only song that touched my lips.

"It took one look

And forever laid out in front of me

One smile and I died

Only to be revived by you

There I was

Thought I had everything figured out

Goes to show just how much I know

'bout the way life plays out...

I take one step away

But I find myself coming back to you

My one and only, one and only you"

But somehow, I don't care if I die. I was prepared to and I wanted to die a long time ago. It is perhaps because I have nothing to lose; nothing else to. I have lost all I have hope and cherished for. All I once believed in had been destroyed; my shattered dreams, punctured aspirations, and torn hope. I have been consumed by my fear, anger, hate, and suffering. I have nothing to live for anymore. What is left inside of me is revenge and hatred.

But, I didn't start out like this. I was once an infant, a child, a gennin, a lover; I was once a person who had with him compassion, hope, and love. Yes, I once had it all…

_

* * *

a/n: That was the prologue…please review…!_


	2. Innocence

_a/n: Hello everybody! This is chaptyerone of my fanfiction. I hope you gus enjoy this! Anyway, if you have a problem about my fanfiction, PM or leave it on a review.It will help me improve my story. Anyway, without further ado, I give you the first chapter!_

_

* * *

_

I watched you die  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
__I was so young  
__You should have known better than to lean on me  
__You never thought of anyone else  
__You just saw your pain  
__And now I cry in the middle of the night  
__For the same damn thing  
__Because of you  
__I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of you  
__I am afraid_

**_Chapter 1: Innocence_**

I wasn't born to be a ninja nor was I even meant to be brought into this world. My early childhood was not spent training to be a ninja nor spent for play. I was not taught to read and write, laugh and play, and to love and be loved. Nothing special happened when I born. There were no kages nor was I born in a hospital. Only a sterilized blanket and a warm basin of water caught me when I came out of my mother's womb. I was born only in the presence of my parents and a doctor who I believe never really had enough education for his profession.

I grew up in a small fishing village not far from Konohakagure. My father was a fisherman. My mother stayed at home and mended fishnets. Every single morning I would wake up and smell the scent of morning sea breeze and the odor of freshly caught sea bass. I would always immediately wear my zorii, run toward the shore and help Oto-san carry the fish he caught. I would sell the fish to some merchants or to people visiting our village. And after selling all the fish, I would sit down by the shore and make sand castles or collect shells and listen to the sound they make when I put them near my ear. I would then go home and help Oka-san cook our supper. Sometimes, I would wash our clothes and clean the house.

My father was a tall man. He had broad shoulders and a deep voice. I did not inherit his hazel eyes or his amber hair. I did not look like him. Still, I called him Oto-san. But looking back, I never regarded Oto-san as my father but as a mere donator of my genes. Never did he show me affection. Not even once did he praise me for selling all the fish or thank me for helping him carry the fish from the shore; no, not a pat on the head or a smile of approval. Not at all did he hugged or showed any sign of care. All I ever received was the sting of my father's belt which whipped my pale skinny body every time I got home after doing my chores and the cheer of cursing for being a hoodoo who nestled bad luck in me. He despised me, every single cell in my tiny body. He scorned my narrow yellow eyes which he said belonged to the devil. I was like the serpent that tempted Adam and Eve into eating the forbidden fruit. I was the snake that charmed evil and frightened good luck. And Oto-san said that because I was born from the sin my mother made.

My mother. Not even once did I see soft smile on her face. All there was were tears that flowed almost every time I saw her. She never sang me a lullaby nor read me a bedtime story before I slept. She would always rock my tired body and cry me to sleep. And one time when I was setting the table and Oka-san was weaving the fishing nets, she paused and looked at me with so much pity I could not contain. She then hugged me and kept weeping. She kept crying, "I'm sorry!" I couldn't do anything. I didn't understand why. Every morning before I go to the dock, I would always see her sitting on the wooden doorway weeping. And when I return, I would see her sewing a fishnet while sighing continuously as if the entire world's problems rest on her shoulders. I would ask her if she would be all right. She would nod in return and give me a sad look in her eyes but not even once smile.

I was born only after a few years after Konoha came to be. Of course, I didn't know it that time. I was busy collecting sea shells and selling seafood. I never knew that people like _them_ existed. I didn't know the word _ninja_. When I was around five or four, a few ninjas came to our village. I found out later that they were looking children who had the potential to be like them. They wanted to expand their army, I guess. And as a curious child my age, I wondered what they where doing and asked one of the pleasant-looking shinobis.

"Oni-chan," I asked a young ninja probably a chounin. He had hazel hair and pleasant eyes. He was probably around eighteen. "What's a ninja?"

He looked puzzled at first but after a while realizing my innocent curiosity, he smiled. It was the first time in my life someone smiled at me. I felt very happy with this man. He then, patted my head and handed me a ripe piece of plum. I'm not sure if that plum was really sweet because it might only have been the taste of happiness of that moment. He wasn't really a talkative man. He wasn't also a silent one. He talked lightly but spoke of profound things. That same day, I already admired the man. I admired him so much that I wanted to be like him. I wanted to be ninja.

"Well," he explained to me as simple as he could. "A ninja is a warrior; a strong one. He has lots of techniques called jitsus. He uses those jitsus to protect the people important to him."

I remember it clearly that he demonstrated a jitsu to me; the kage bunshin no jitsu. I was so amazed that my jaw dropped and I couldn't help asking him another question.

"Can anybody kill a ninja?"

"Not likely…A samurai maybe…perhaps another ninja?" He scratched his head and gave a small laugh. I just smiled back.

"Can I be a ninja?" I asked.

"If you try," I smiled again. "You need to have determination, courage, integrity, and patience. You better hurry and get home before darkness falls. Your family might be worried about you."

He waved goodbye. I scurried home eager to tell Oka-san about my dream. I didn't know that time it was the ploy of that ninja to recruit me. I don't hate him, to tell the truth. Actually, I owe it to that ninja my life now. If I were not a ninja, what would have become of me then? I was very excited to tell mother what happened that day. I wanted to narrate to her the kage bunshin technique and hopefully make her smile. But when I got home, I found something else to my shock…

Funny, even before I entered the house I already sensed something amiss. Perhaps it was the empty door was or the hanging torn fishnet or the fishing boat that was not tied properly. Perhaps it was the humid warm air that blew from inside the house or perhaps the unusual silence that echoed through the hot. I don't know. When I got inside, I saw the whole house in complete disarray. The curtains were torn. The clothes and blankets were scattered everywhere. The futon and pillow stuffing were all over the living room-bedroom. The furniture was knocked over and the porcelain figurine was on the floor shattered in to pieces. I immediately ran to the dining room hoping to see my mother and ask what happened.

I found her, her corpse, lying on the floor. Her water-blue eyes were wide open with fear and her head dripped with blood. Her limbs were filled with bruises. And her right arm extended as if reaching out me and asked me for help. And behind her lifeless body was a tall shadow with penetrating hazel eyes. He was so petrifying that I could not move. He made a few giant steps towards me and grabbed me by the collar.

I didn't understand what happened during those times though I should have died during those moments. Even today, I still can't believe that I have it this far. Every time recall that moment in my life, I can't help wonder how made it from there.

He grabbed and sent me flying with all his might. I fell so hard on floor that my head bled and my arm broke. But if my father hadn't done that, I couldn't have snapped back to reality and tried to fight for my life. After hitting the teak flooring of hut, I stood up and carried myself out the door hoping to save my life. My father grabbed a board of wood and tried to hit me. I evaded the first two blows, barely. On the third blow however, he hit me on the left cheek slamming my face to the ground and made mouth bled.

He continued hitting me every time I tried to stand up. By the nth time, I had no more strength to stand up. No more strength to live. I wanted to close my eyes forever. I wished to give up my life. The man I called Oto-san started kicking me, each more powerful than the last. I already could not move and lost consciousness. I thought about meeting my mother in heaven. Will I see her smile there?

I felt the painful kicks stop. I slowly opened my eyes. I gave my best effort to stand up and search the house. There was nobody there except the cadaver of my Oka-san still laying the same way. Oto-san was gone. It was the last time I ever saw him. But I did found out a few years later what became of my father. After I left the village, my father started gambling and drowning himself with sake. He needed money but his income wasn't enough. He figured he needed to catch more fish and turned to dynamite fishing. He died one night when a dynamite bottle exploded in his hand and himself to pieces.

I feebly walked out of the house to ask for help. No one wanted to approach me. The people in that village feared me. For that reason, no child wanted to play with me, no smile on anyone's face. They kept their distance from me because I was a jinx and I will bring harm to the family. But before I collapsed, I saw that ninja for the second time. He mended my wounds and took me to Konoha. He asked me if I still wanted to become a ninja. I consented; I was more than willing to be one.

"What is your name, my friend?" he asked me.

"Namae?" I looked at him puzzled. My parents never gave me a name, I think. My mother never called me and my father always referred to me as "Hey you!" or "Bastard."; never a name. Every one talked behind my back and called me awful things. "My neighbors referred to me as Hebi, sometimes…"

He gave me again a gentle smile. "From now on, you will be called…"He paused for a while to think. "Orochimaru…Yes, Orochimaru!"

I closed my eyes and rested my head on him as we rode a stage coach towards Konohakagure. "Orochimaru…I like hat name…"

I was brought to the Konoha Ninja academy. I was presented to the Hokage. He was an old quiet man, though I don't really remember I how looked like. I was taken to small room where I met other children like. I met also people like the hazel haired person I met in the village. I studied a lot of things; about charka, taijitsus, ninjitsus, and genjitsus. I also discovered new findings. It was there where I learned the ways of the greatest kind of people in the world; the ninja.

_

* * *

a/n: That was the first chapter. I hope you guyz enjoyed it!_


	3. Legends are born

_a/n: I'm very sorry for not updating so soon. I am part of the graduating class so have a lot of requirements to finish. I really didn't have ample time to do a chapter. But thankfully, I was able to. Thank you for recognizing my error. I really thank you for that. Anyway, the sin that Oro's mom made will be discussed in the upcoming chapters and the lover of Oro will be discussed in the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Anyway, without further ado, I give to you the second chapter…Tada!_

**_

* * *

Chapter two: Legends are born_**

I remember it clearly, the day I arrived at the village of the hidden leaf. That day was a bit cloudy and the air was a bit chilly. The golden rays of the sunshine hid behind the dirty white clouds. Despite that fact, I still saw young children like me playing hopscotch. I was so eager to join them that I did not thought of my appearance and I did not hesitate to approach them. But my mentor stopped me and told me to wait while he tries to find me a place to stay permanently. I first I didn't want to and I compelled him to allow me to play. But, I came to realize immediately that he had a purpose and I knew I had to be patient.

Though it took a few hours to find a room for me, we did find one; a small, humble little room that had everything I needed. And coincidentally, that room became the room of the blonde haired boy, namely Uzumaki Naruto, after I left. He too spent his nights alone, just like me. I have feeling that if he had met me, the boy would understand how I felt. But, no, he met Jiraiya…

Anyway, every now and then, I always recollect my childhood. And every time I did, I always find that room lost in my memories. I vividly remember how that room looked like because I have stayed there for almost my life. It had topaz walls and oak furniture. The refrigerator was placed a few meters across the door and the table was closest to the fridge. The bed stood farthest from the window because of my childish fear of monsters. And a tall oak cabinet was beside my bed. The cabinet had every kind of clothing I needed; 7 daytime robes, 7 night attires, a pine green vest, which I received later on in my stay in Konoha, and of course underwear. I was also given a desk to study. This is where I kept my shurikens, kunai, scrolls, explosive tags, and the like.

I call to my mind what happened in my first night in Konohakagure. It was raining hard that night and I was all alone. Sensei was out on another mission so he couldn't accompany me. I hid my small body behind the covers and shut my eyes tight. I could hear the heavy rain and the screaming of the wind. The room was so dark. Only when the lightning flashed was there light. I shivered in fear and in coldness. I was freezing. I was afraid. I became to miss my mother. How I wished she were still alive. I imagined that if she were there with me she would hug me.

I recall one night in the fishing village. It was rain hard, so hard that the waves spanked the seashore and ground the seashells to dust. I remembered that the only brightness in that house was a small candlelight that danced feeble with the storm. My mother protected that small light while she watched out in the window waiting for Oto-san to come home. I watched her as I lay in my futon feeling cold and afraid. I tossed and turned on my bed because I couldn't go to sleep. Oka-san then lied down beside me and hugged me. Soon afterwards, I immediately fell asleep.

That was what I needed during my first night in the village. I needed someone to protect me. I needed someone who would look after me. Apparently, there was none. I was only left to comfort myself. You can image how it felt. Imagine a six-year-old boy was taken away from his parents, brought to a different world, and left to spend his first night alone. I was afraid. But, I got over it somehow. As life continued, I got use to sleeping alone. And I began to appreciate it more than sleeping with somebody.

The days passed quickly without a word from my sensei. I was beginning to worry that he had forgotten about me and found another kid. Still, I was determined to become a ninja. Also, I had nothing to return to if I did want to come back to my hometown.

The days without the shinobi I admired became weeks. The weeks become months. And the months became years. I no longer seek to see nor worry about this man. For after three months I arrived at Konoha, a young female chounin knock at my door and escorted me to the Konoha Ninja Academy; of course, I didn't know what I would be doing there. All I knew was that this was the path of those who wanted to become a shinobi. I enthusiastically obeyed the kunoichi and escorted me to a classroom.

I slowly took my steps as I try to open that door because I knew, though I have no idea what was behind that door, that a new chapter of my life would open. I took a deep breath and hoped that everything would be alright. And thankfully, it did.

When I opened the door, a lot of kids were playing and running around. Some of the kids were familiar faces from the playground who were playing hopscotch. Others were just knew faces to me. But despite the large number of children, somebody stood out. He was a white haired boy about my age. He had small red linings that trailed down his eyes. He was a loud and clumsy boy, I later found out. He was not really that bright. But little did I know that this boy would play a large role in my life. We grew up together and we became the best of friends. He once tried to win me back but failed to. He was a boy that belonged to a very prominent family but he still enjoyed simple things. He grew up to be a talented shinobi but he refused to be a hokage. (I never did understand him.) He was a pervert, still nevertheless is an honorable ninja. He goes by the name of Jiraiya, one of the names I could never forget.

"I'm Jiraiya!" he approached me and offered a handshake.

"Don't come close to that kid." His friends warned him. Nevertheless, he didn't hesitate.

"I'm Orochimaru…" I looked away from him pretending to be cold. He grabbed my hand and forced a handshake.

He smiled. "We're going to be great friends, I can tell."

I replied a half-smile. Looking back more than forty years ago, I can't believe Jiraiya was right. We really did become best friends, though I still don't want to admit it. Even during my betrayal, I never held a grudge against him and still saw him as a best friend, a yes, as brother.

But, of course Jiraiya wasn't the only person that was of importance to me. A certain little girl also became part of my past. She was a girl with high expectations from her elders and everyone around her because she is the eldest grandchild of the first hokage. But, she was a light-hearted girl with a lot of dreams in her life. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She grew up to be a talented medical nin and became one of the greatest heroes of the great war along with Jiraiya and me. She had a sad adolescence because of the death of her brother and her lover. Nevertheless, I salute to her for come this far. She enjoyed her childhood teasing me as much as Jiraiya teased her and as much as I criticize Jiraiya.

As a child, we enjoyed playing a game of _rock, paper, and scissors_. It was a simple game where you can either _'make'_ a paper (showing your palm), a rock (fist), and scissors (showing only the index finger and middle finger). The objective is simple: win by defeating your opponent by making any of the three figures. Scissors defeats paper. Paper defeats rock. And rock defeats scissors. So, all the three things are of equal power. I spend my spare time playing that game with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

No matter what I do, even up now, I can never win to Tsunade, she can't win to Jiraiya, and Jiraiya can never win to me. Somehow, the three of us balance each other. That was maybe why we were called the legendary sannins. We were a those groups that could never win to another because we were of equal power.

It is much like the snake, frog, and snail. The three of us chose these creatures because probably it resembled us the most. I chose the snake. Jiraiya chose the frog. Tsunade chose the snail. We asked the help of these entities, especially during the Great War. We symbolize those three and we live up to their name and standards, even up to now.

We were around twelve years of age when we graduate from the academy. It had already been nearly seven years since I arrived at Konoha. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and I were assigned under the same group. We were happy to be under the same team. But, our problem was who would be our leader. We didn't want just any leader. We wanted someone talented and skilled. Thankfully, it turned out to be someone who was. Finally, after a long time of not seeing him, I finally saw him again, the same man who rescued me from my regular life as a fisherman. He was my mentor, my sensei, the person I looked up to. He is Sarutobi, who later became the third hokage.

You might think that during childhood I already knew his name. Only did I found out his name was when he introduced himself to us. He did remember me when he saw me. I was somehow relived by that fact. I enjoyed our test which was to steal the bells from him (though we failed at our first attempt). It was funny because that test was the same test given to Sensei by his teacher, to the Yondaime by Jiraiya, to the Yondaime's students by the Fourth, and of course, to Naruto and Sasuke by the son of the white fang who is a student of the Yellow Flash.

I spent those days of my life going on petty missions. As I recall, I only received five class B missions and one class A mission. I enjoyed watching Jiraiya make a fool out of himself as he tries out new techniques and jutsus and listening to Jiraiya laughing at Tsunade. And at the same time, I hated the moments when tsunade teases me for being Mr. Know-it-all. Nevertheless, I can say my childhood was a happy one.

I remember one afternoon while we training, sensei was giving us words of wisdom, if that is what you call it.

_"The priority of a ninja is to accomplish a mission. Remember that_." He said. "_You must not also forget the people you cherish. They are also important to you_."

The three of us nodded but I there was something that was puzzling to me.

"Ne sensei," I asked. "What if in order to succeed in a mission, you must lose the person you would cherish most? What would be the right thing to do? Save the person or finish a mission?"

Sensei smiled. "Now, that's thinking…"

I don't really. Coincidence or not, when my team took the chounin exams, that was the same question that was asked. I don't really remember how I answered that question. But, I became a chounin, so did Jiraiya and Tsunade. I received my chounin vest. After that, the three of us became officially known as the legendary sannins. And sadly, we slowly drifted away from each other as we began to follow our own paths.

If you think the story is about to end here, think again. This is just the beginning of the really story behind one of the greatest ninja that ever lived. Yes, my story is just about to begin…

_

* * *

a/n: thanks a lot for reading the fic. Sorry, for the grammar lapses and typo graphical errors. Anyway, I hope you guyz enjoyed this chappie and you look forward to the next one. So, got to go! Tata!_

_P.S. The concept about the sannins being similar to rock, paper, scissors is from a Naruto website, not from my imagination. The story of the sannins is actually based on a Japanese folktale. So there, I hope I cleared everything up! _


	4. Everybody Loved Somebody Sometime

_a/n: Finally, another chapter update. Hopefully, there will be more reviews. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this. Anyway, it took me three nights to actually finish this, an approximate of five hours. I hope you guys like it!_

_

* * *

_

Everybody loves somebody sometime  
Everybody falls in love somehow  
Something in your kiss just told me  
(that) my sometime is now

Everybody finds somebody someplace  
There's no telling where love may appear  
Something in my heart keeps saying  
(that) my someplace is here

**_Chapter Three: Everybody Loved Somebody Sometime_**

There is a secret path in my mind I follow to a place no one can find. That is the path that leads to my perfect someone I have kept hidden in my mind. It leads a snowy place with snowflakes falling gently to the ground. You hear nothing but your footsteps and snow falling to the ground. No animals, just a sun that shines but her heat is not enough to melt the snow. That is my soul, mere white winter emptiness. But if you further into that desert, you realize that the snow will start to melt and the snowflakes slowly became gentle rain drops that fall from the grey sky. The sun will be gone and all the snow will be washed away. And if you walk even farther, the snow will be completely gone. Dandelions, daises, mums, marigolds, and poppies will be blooming everywhere drenching in the rain shower. You can smell the rain and soil. The wind is still. And in the middle of this vast field of flowers is _her_.

Yes, I had a place in my heart that loved someone. Moreover, I had a heart. Yes, once my heart made my decisions to make my dreams a reality. I know she is there at the back of my mind and just beyond my reach. I know I never will be able to touch her or ever hear her speak again. We will never be together but we will never be apart. We will never see each other forever but still she will always be in my heart.

In the darkest depths of my soul, my memories of her hide. There, in that orchard of flowers is where she sits waiting for me. And every time I visit my memories, I always find her sitting in that flower field touching the flowers. She would then see my and wave to me with all her joy. Her raven hair would dance along with her waving hand despite that it is wet. And her eyes, black as black as night reflected light making her eyes like the night sky.

She was a gifted ninja burdened with a lot of expectations from her family. Being the eldest, she is expected to be the leader of their clan. She is talented ninja who can be clumsy and too shy sometimes. She often is too quiet and rarely airs her opinions. Nevertheless, her charm and beauty made me attracted to her.

I loved her more than life itself. And she loved me so much that she refused becoming the head of the clan because she wanted to be with me despite her family scorned me. We secretly got married and lived a low-profile life. And though the clan erased her name from the family tree, her sweet name will remained engraved in my heart and painted in a small scroll forever. It is Hakucho, Hakucho Uchiha.

She had short raven hair that curved inward on its tips the first time I saw her. Her hair often encircles her face emphasizing her oval shaped face and beautiful facial features. It makes her deep set of almond-shaped ebony eyes more expressive. Her cheek bones make a small smile more sweet and her thin well defined lips make a half-smile a full smile to me.

She did not have soft hands considering she came from a well-to-do family. Her hands were often holding a kunai or a shuriken. She was very good with her hands and displayed it by playing the shamisen skillfully and making calligraphy, one of which was her name that I still keep. She spends her free time either practicing her calligraphy or plucking the strings of her shamisen. She was a talented young Uchiha who awakened her Sharingan at the age of ten but she would rarely use it; only during life threatening situations. Or she would sometimes make a genjustu using the Sharingan.

I vividly remember the day I met her. It was not on a warm summer's day when leaves gently danced with the dry wind. It was not on a cool winter's morning when snowflakes fall gently to the ground while pine trees grew. It was not even on a chilly autumn dusk when leaves gently fall to the ground as squirrels run around. And it was definitely not on a beautiful spring afternoon when cherry blossoms where blooming its best. I met her during a stormy dark night when there was no moon. The wind blew impulsively, the lightning cracked as if breaking the sky, and the thunder roar like a raging lion. It was not the perfect setting to meet someone special but believe or not, I met her under these conditions.

I was staying in the library that night doing my research on human behavior believing this could help me become more successful in battles. I was all alone in the library but I didn't bother. I didn't want to go home because I had nothing to do. I was taking down notes when I heard six soft knocks from the library door.

"Come in." I said with out bothering to look who entered.

"Ano…" I heard a soft gentle voice. "Watashi wa Hakucho Uchiha." I looked at her and she bowed.

"I am Orochimaru." I said shifting my attention to her from the book. "What do you want?" I asked her coldly because she was such an inconvenience to my research.

"Gomenasai, Orochimaru-sama" She bowed again. I felt she was shocked when she heard my name. During those times, I was of high regard to other ninjas, even to my co-jounins.

She excused herself again. "Sumimasen for disturbing you, Sir. But does Orochimaru-sama know if there are books about the Hidden Stone Village?"

I nodded, pointed to where the scrolls and books were and continued writing. She took a pile of six books and a bundle of five scrolls from the shelves and sat across me. We sat silent for a long time until she broke the silence.

"It sure is raining hard tonight. I wonder if it will still rain tomorrow." She said.

I looked at her and she smiled at me. I paused my writing and smiled back at her.

"I think you better stay here for the night." I said really just trying to make conversation.

She nodded and responded, "Maybe I should. My home is at the other side of the village." She paused and then continued. "How about you, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I was already planning to spend my night here."

"Then," she smiled. That smile was actually the smile that made me realize something was different about her. Of course, I didn't realize that time that I loved her. I just felt a warm flush on my face and my abdomen felt a bit ticklish. It was funny because the smile was just a simple smile that I believe meant nothing to her during that time. "I will be honored with your acquaintance, Orochimaru-sama."

"Please, do not call me Orochimaru-sama. It makes me feel old."

"Very well then. Orochimaru-kun."

I didn't really know what happened after. We began seeing each other more. At first, her family was more than willing to allow me and she to be together during missions believing it would help her improve her skills as a ninja, since she was a chounin. And as time passed, I grew more and more appreciative of presence. And soon, I looked for her presence and so did she. We were seen almost always together every time.

I never really did realize immediately that I love her. It was all thanks to Jiraiya that I figured that I loved her.

"You spend your time a lot with this Uchiha woman." Jiraiya said one day while we were during our rounds around Konoha one day.

"Why? Is it a crime?" I replied.

"You really are clueless about girls and guys being together, are you?" he laughed because I really didn't understand what he was talking about.

"No, I just enjoy her company. That's all."

"Really now…" he elbowed me. "You enjoy somebody's company? You must be joking. And besides, know what?"

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I think you're in love with her…" he chuckled.

I stopped from walking. "Me, be in love? That's a good joke." Then, I continued walking. But, as I recall jokes are half meant true, right?

As years passed, Hakucho-dono became a jounin and the Uchiha clan began to realize the special feeling she had for me and I had for her. The clan, I later found out, discovered where I came from and considered me as a _good-for-nothing-no-name-street-rat-trying-to-race-his-status-by-marrying-an-Uchiha_ kind of guy. _(And I am not that, for the record._) Her family was forcing her to marry her fourth-degree-cousin hoping to maintain the fully keep the bloodline limit of the Uchiha.

They did not want our marriage for infinitely many reasons. Probably, the first reason why they did not want me is because they believe I have strong genes. But, passing down of genes are really just a matter of probability. Also, they did not want their grandchild to look like me. Those I can accept. But the reason which I did not like is they thought that I did not love Hakucho and I was only using her to improve my standing in society.

I remember one day, I overheard the father of Hakucho lecturing her about her future will turn out.

"Orochimaru is nothing but a ninja who want your title not you. He is a snake that deceives his prey then eats it. He is the warder of bad omen that will bring destruction to the family. Though he is talented, his mind is crooked. He is a serpent that magnets danger and bad luck. He is a jinx, Hakucho! Stay away from him! You will have no future if you marry him."

"How would you know who he really is?" Hakucho burst in tears. "You haven't even met the man!"

"Hakucho," her father calmed down. "I only want what is best for you."

"Oto-sama, Orochimaru-kun is a candidate of being the next hokage."

"That is not an excuse…"

Hakucho fell to her knees and began to cry. Her father left her room and wept almost all night. We did not see each other that day and the entire because I know she was thinking about what to do. I was also preparing myself of her decision; whether we would still see each other or not.

By the end of the week, she visited my apartment. I opened the door for her. And as soon as I closed it, she buried her face on my chest and cried. We stood that way for half an hour or so. Finally, I lifted her head my raising her chin and said, "Though your eyes seem to be as black and as cold as stone, I could still see right through them even though you are not crying. You're very sad, I know. So, please stop crying."

I wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks and I smiled. She smiled.

"Hey," I said while I reached for a small box in my pocket. "I bought this during the festival. I think it will look good on you."

It was a pair of earrings made of porcelain. It was bluish-green in color that was formed in the shape of a snail shell. She put those immediately and smacked me on the forehead. She hugged me and told me how much she loved it.

"Maybe it's time to end this?" she told me one day.

"End what? Are you going home already?" I pretended not to know what she was talking about. But, I was prepared and I knew that day would come. I took a deep breathe and looked away from her.

"Listen, Orochimaru-kun I-"

"You don't have to explain…I knew what your father said about me."

"Then…I need not tell you anymore. I guess this is good bye…"

I nodded. She smiled. She stood up. But, I looked at her without emotion. But, I felt that something inside was compelling me to stop her; to tell her to stay and sit with me, to make her hang on…

"We don't have to say good bye." I said.

"I know," she turned her head towards me. "We can still be friends."

"No, that is not what I meant."

"Let's get married…secretly."

I did not know what was going through my head during those times; how unreasonable my thinking was. I was a fool in love; so in love, that I forgot reality. I was an idiot. This is one of the biggest mistakes I made in my life. But, I never regretted that made that mistake.

"Are you insane?" she yelled at me. "There's no way I-"

"They would not know. We could go on to our obligations by day and we could spend our nights together. Nobody would know…"

"Then, we'd be living a lie…"

"I'm willing to risk it," I said. "For you…"

But destined or not, I found myself in front of her wearing my most formal outfit. She was in front of me wearing a simple white gown. We said our pledges and _I will's_ and we lived a peaceful life for a short period of time before the Great War broke out.

I know. I was a lot different from what I was before. Time has molded me into a more mature and more realistic person. I would be able to do what I did a long time ago. I would never fall in love again.

It is like a falling down a cliff; falling faster and faster. The faster you fall, the harder you will hit the ground. Sometimes, someone is there to catch you before reaching the ground. She is the angel that will grab hold of you before plunging into the rocky bottom of the valley. And sometimes, the angel will not be there. You will crash land into the rocks shattering you into pieces. Nobody will be there to pick you up and mend your wounds. You will be alone lying helplessly.

Love is not a pair of wings that will help you fly. It is not a mattress that will cushion your fall. It is not going to help you grab on to something to stop your fall. It is the push that caused your fall. It is the gravity that forces you down. It determines the hardness of your fall. And your special someone that is waiting at the bottom of the cliff, is she going to catch you and hug you tenderly or is just she going to watch you shatter like a looking-glass and laugh with so much joy?

_What happened to me when I fell of the cliff? My angel was taken away from me…_

_

* * *

a/n: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you got questions or problems, do not hesitate to tell it to me. Please do tell me as to improve the following chapters of my fanfic. Thanks! Bye!_


	5. The Great War

_a/n: another chapter again. Boy, it took me a every long time to finish this chapter. Anyway, without further ado, I give you the fourth chapter of SNAKE EYES!

* * *

_

Lately I've been winning battles left and right  
But even winners can get wounded in the fight  
People say that I'm amazing  
I'm strong beyond my years  
But they don't see inside of me  
I'm hiding all the tears  
I never face retreat,  
they don't see the enemies  
They don't know that I come running home when I fall down  
They don't know who picks me up when no one is around  
I drop my sword and cry for just a while  
'Coz deep inside this armor  
The warrior is a child

**_Chapter Four: The Great War_**

_Vanity of all vanities, all is vanity._

I thought in my heart, "Come now, I will test you with pleasure to find out what is good." But that proved to be meaningless. "Laughter," I said, "is foolish. And what does pleasure accomplish?" I tried cheering myself with wine, and embracing folly- my mind still guiding me with wisdom. I wanted to see what was worthwhile for men to do under heaven during the few days of their lives. I denied myself nothing my eyes desired. I refused my heart no pleasure. My heart took delight in all my work and this was the reward of my labor.

I undertook great projects. I built houses for myself and planted vineyards. I made gardens and parks and planted all kinds of fruit trees in them. I made reservoirs to water groves of flourishing trees. I bought male and female slaves and had other slaves in my house. I also owned herds and flocks than anyone in the Fire country before me. I amassed silver and gold for myself and the treasure of kings and countries. I acquired men and women shinobis, and a harem as well- the delights of the heart of men. I became greater by far than anyone in this world before me. In all, this wisdom stayed with me.

Yet when I surveyed all that my hands have done and what I toiled to achieve, everything was meaningless, a chasing after the wind; nothing was gained under the sun.

To think that I had wisdom when I am just a mere fool who let his emotion get the better of him. To think myself worthy to be Hokage when I am just a ninja who is living a lie. To think myself of value to the one I love when I let her suffer the pain I caused. What is wrong with me? Could I not do anything that will please the world? Did I have at least do one thing that made me acceptable to their eyes?

All I wanted is to be accepted as who I am. But no matter how hard I try, they always find a fault in me. And when I was doing well, they just have to trip me and push me to the dirty soil. But, over the years I have accepted that; the deaths, calamities and misfortunes I have caused. I have acknowledged it.

I hear whispers again at the back of my head. Is this my conscience? Or is this the voice of someone from my past. "You have done a lot of things," it murmured, "Much more than you knew you did. Do you not remember?"

Surely, a lot of people looked up to me, according to Jiraiya. But, I never did see them as people who appreciated me. You can admire someone's talent, for example. But you don't appreciate his totally. Do you get me? As far as I am concerned, the only thing I did well was during the Great War. I was the one of the major keys in that bloody war. I never will deny that fact. True, it brought about a lot of disputes and deaths. I am proud to be one of the major players of that war, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade, of course.

What I really could forget about that era was the first person I killed, not really the first but the one I never showed mercy. I remember his face clearly. He was a short man with dark caramel hair. His eyes were hazel, I recall, like my father's. He was a chounin from the Hidden Stone Village. I remember that day. It was a rainy dusk on an autumn's day. It was in a meadow, a war torn meadow. The sky itself looked like a pool of blood. I killed about a hundred people that day, but it didn't feel good to me.

I was scouting the battlefield looking for half-dead bodies hoping to rescue them. I was alone. Hakucho was preparing for the next battle so she was not with me. I was standing in a graveyard of Stone and Leaf nins. I wasn't afraid of their coming back to life, (heck, I didn't believe in it) nor was I afraid of stone shinobis being alive. As I have been ordered, I was to take them and they would become prisoners.

I was five hundred meters from the team, I didn't care. And as I looked at the corpse of the ninjas one by one, I found one alive and he wasn't aware of his situation. He was a persistent one, I recall. His eyes, hair, and attitude, I felt, reminded me of someone from my bitter past. Even up to now, I still remember this man I killed. I sometimes see him in my dreams. That scenario plays again and again. Even though I do not want this flashback, that scene is a vital and memorable part of my life.

I know I cannot neglect that moment. That is why I will play it again in my mind like an old movie that was brought to life.

He was already standing when I noticed his presence but I knew that was moving behind me. He threw a kunai straight at me. I was able to dodge it with ease. Two more kunais went flying from my back. After I evaded it, I was hoping make him immobile and knock him unconscious.

"_**Kanashibari no Jutsu! **Body Freezing Skill!_ " This skill causes an opponent to loose their sense of movement. I was aiming to stop the opponent and create an opening for more powerful jutsu to be performed. I was banking on that and it work. The ninja froze, looking straight in my eyes with no trace of fear. The look, I have to say, resembled the man I feared as a child, the man that killed my mother, a man called my father…

I lost control of my actions. My emotions once again got the better of me. I killed him, not with a simple technique that quickly ended his life but a slow painful suffering with cries of pain. I grabbed a kunai from my pouch and brought myself a few meters from the man. I dug my kunai first through his abdomen. He did not scream, yell or show any signs of pain, just blood dripping from his mouth. I turn the kunai and made it go deeper. He coughed blood, nevertheless showed bravery in his eyes.

Somehow deep inside me, I did not want him to die…yet. I wanted him to suffer more. I wanted him to feel more pain. I reached from two shurikens from my pouch and backed of a few meters from the battered man. I aimed at his chest. I threw my weapons at him. The jutsu was already losing its effect so the stone nin was able to evade one of them. I became a bit irritated and amused. I never realized that it was so much fun to see and man suffer and how looked when his eyes feel like begging for mercy. Believe or not, this was the time I was very engrossed in killing…so engrossed that I forgot that he was only human. I was eager to make suffer, only because he resembled the man that brought about my childhood trauma.

Blood dripped everywhere. The grass sipped the blood of this man. I was beginning to smell the district odor of blood. Finally, after a minute of evading my punches, kicks, and weapons, his body gave up and he lied helplessly on the ground. I stood above him with eyes colder than ice. I put one of my feet on his wounded abdomen. I stepped on it harder. He coughed more blood. I grabbed again a kunai from my pouch. I led the blade of that kunai to the man's throat. And without hesitation, I cut of the man's throat and heard his pain. And for the first time, I smiled a smile I always put on every now and then. It was a smile, I would say that smile that showed satisfaction, but it was the smile Hakucho never got to see…

That man died before other Konoha ninjas arrived. Yes, that man died without me knowing his name and with out me thinking about his family. How would his children or his wife feel if they find out that their father or husband is dead? They would definitely scorn the person who did that. They might grow up and hunt down the man who killed their father…

Up to this day, that moment in my life still haunts me. Sometimes as I walk down the corridors of my headquarters, I was afraid to look around because I might see that man standing a few meters from me drenched in blood. But I was always thankful that every time I looked at my back, I do not see him. Nevertheless, some days during dusk when the sky was as red as blood as fateful day, I would still hear his finally cry before I cut his throat with my kunai. It still gives me the chills…

I was sent on many missions during the Great War. Most I do not remember at all. But probably, one of which I remembered most, aside from my first kill, was when Anko and I was visiting nearby villages of Konoha in the hope to retrieve more troops.

Anko, I would say, is a very bright student. Though she was still naïve during those times, she was already a ninja with a lot of potential. She was the only student I taught and I bestowed upon her with my techniques. She was a light-hearted woman with fire in her. But, I knew she was not like me.

She accompanied me in most of my missions. And one of these missions was the mission that led me back to my home village. I ordered her to survey the pier while I look around the small huts. She was eager to do it, as I expected. My motive was to visit my humble little home where I use to live. I wondered. Would my home still look like how I left it? Would my father be there? If so, will he recognize me?

I slowly took my steps to that old house made of teak. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again. None. Then, an old man came.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Nobody lives there anymore."

"What do you mean?" I answered the old man with another question. "What happened to the brown-haired fisherman that lives here?"

"He died half a year ago."

"I beg your pardon." It was all I could say.

"You are a ninja, right? Let us sit down for a while."

I obeyed what the old man said and listened to his story.

"He was once a rich fisherman." He began. "But he wasted his money on wine and gambling after he got married."

"Why?"

"His wife, they got married because the girl's parents wanted to. No, it is not an arrange marriage. She became pregnant with his son. And as an old saying goes, a dog cannot bite the bone without getting saliva on it."

"What became of their family?"

"The man hated his family. Nevertheless, he provided them with adequate food. Sadly, he killed his wife one day when he was drinking. I do not know why though. The man grew more addicted to wine and gambling. Soon, his want could not be supplied by his income. He began to turn to dynamite fishing. And recently, just a few months ago, a stick of dynamite exploded on his hands. All that was left of him was an exploded body washed away to the shore."

"What became of his son?"

"Nobody really knows. Some say he died with his mother. Others say he ran away. But, I think he was taken away from this wretched place."

"What makes you say that?" I pretended not to know what happened to that boy.

"Years ago some ninja came here and they adopted a lot of children. Of course, that is just my speculation."

"Thank you very much for your time, sir." I bowed and left.

Of course, I didn't bother to listen to the story. I immediately stood up and decided to visit the tomb of my father. I figured that it would right to give my respects to the man. I did not care what he did to me. In truth is, I wanted to thank him for bringing me into this world because if I was not born I would not have met Hakucho. I went to the hill where the old man told me where my father's body rested.

When I arrived there, I saw a people. One was a male who was old (but not really old. I would say around his fifties). He had brown hair and eyes similar to my father's. And beside him was a woman about his age with curly brown hair. I approached them.

"What is your relationship with the man?" I asked pretending to do my business as a ninja.

"He is my brother."

I smiled and told them condolence. I walked away immediately knowing that he might ask my some questions. I left that village and never came back; not with a heavy heart but a contented heart for I knew who I really was. Everything that happened during my childhood made sense; my mother's sadness, my father's hatred for me, and the _sin_ that couple made. Even though I never returned to that and never will, I will always give that village a special place in my heart. And though it only craved sadness in my heart, it will always remain a precious to my memories, the little village not far from Konoha.

I fought a lot of battles afterwards. Some I lost. Most I won. Many names were written in the book of great warriors, but a lot have been craved in mossy gray tombstones. And these names, a few are remembered and most are forgotten. Me? After all the works I have done, after all the blood shed I caused, will I be remembered? Or will I be forgotten along with the many causalities of the wars?

I don't know.

But, it is not important to win every battle because some battles are petty and not worth fighting for. Some battles are meant to be lost to win something. _Remember, it is not important to win the battle, what is important is to win the war._

* * *

_a/n: hehehe…that was the fourth chapter…I hope you guys enjoyed it! By the way, thanks for the review I really appreciated it. Please do review. It inspires me to write when people review my fan fiction. I don't care if it is a criticism. I want to improve my fic. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that the meaning of Orochimaru's lover, Hakucho means swan. Well, that's all for this chapter. 'til next time, bye! _


	6. There isn't Always a Rainbow After Rain

_a/n: hello again… I'm back… I thought I'll never finish this chapter. Anyway, here it is the fifth chapter._

**_

* * *

Chapter Five: There isn't Always a Rainbow After the Rain_**

I cannot tell the sun to shine or the rain to stop falling. There are some things, no matter what I do, are just they way they are. I cannot change it. Some happenings are destined to happen. I cannot stop it. Sometimes, it is a planting of a seed and waiting for it to bloom into a flower, but it cannot always be expected to come out that way. There isn't always sunshine after a long dark night. Stars do not always shine after twilight. A seed does not always bloom into a plant. There is not always sunshine after rain. And similarly, there isn't always a rainbow after the rain.

Seasons passed. Spring turned to summer. Summer faded away into autumn. And autumn froze to become winter. Blood shed from the wars brought about new life. Courage became death. Death became ashes. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust; everyone is born and dies.And there is a certain time for everything and a season for every activity under heaven.

The Great War was over in just a blink of an eye, or it seemed like it. Hakucho and I lived a peaceful life afterwards. We bought a small house that was not far from the faced carved mountain. I looked at it everyday dreaming that someday my face would be carved there. Even up to now, I always imagined that my face would be there; but I know that it will only be a crazy dream, a reaching for the stars in the heavens.

In our small house, we often spend our nights and hot afternoons together. We often just do nothing but enjoy the company of each other. On boring afternoons, she would sit down and make calligraphy as I stare out the clouds and eat watermelon. It was one of those I could never forget.

"Hakucho-dono," I said while slicing a watermelon. "Would you like a glass of cold Ceylon tea?"

She nodded and she paused was she was doing. It made it me wonder.

"Orochimaru-kun…ano," she said in a low and serious voice.

"Do you like me?"

I shook me head.

"Do you want me?"

I shook my head again.

"Will you cry if I go?"

"No." I said with a smile.

"Would you die for me?"

I still gave her the same answer.

"Do you value my life more than yours?"

By the time I answered 'no' to that question, she had already put down her brush and containing her tears. Her hands were trembling. Her raven eyes looked so confused. She was searching for something to say, I can tell. She took shallow breaths and stared at the ceiling. I think she was forcing back the tears that were falling. I put down the teapot and went to comfort her.

I knelt down to sit in front of her and touched the shaking hands. I gave her a soft smile.

"Listen," I said. "I don't like you because I love you. The reason I don't want you is I need you. If you go, I'd die not cry. I won't die for you. I'd live for you. _I value my life because you are my life_."

I can never forget the look on her face when I said those words. Tears were already falling so hard but she was smiling. She was speechless. Then, she moved closer to me and she clasped my hand that was holding her a while ago. Her face came closer and closer. Finally, our lips touched. I responded to her kiss. She hugged me. I hugged her. And though despite that it was a hot day, we hugged tighter and made each other feel how much we loved one another. It was one of the afternoons I could never forget.

Death, she walks slowly town after town, country after country, slaying people not choosing whether it was a man, a woman, or a child. If she thinks it was time, it will be already time. She kills with her Scythe of injustice and justice. She knocked on my door but I did not let her enter. I failed to realize that she did not need a door to enter to injure my weak point But, I neglected to see that death was waiting for someone close to me. I ignored death's call to her. A held her hand tight; so tight that I killed her. It was much like my pet sparrow when I was young. She was slowly dying. I loved my pet. But, my sensei said that if you loved her I'd let go. 

"_That sparrow, if you held that in your hand and clasp your hand so tight so that it won't fly, it would die. But, if open your hand that sparrow would live and fly away. Which would you choose?"_

I knew that a human's life is short. But, I never expected that Hades would call her right away.

Her death was slow and painful. I slowly watched her death. I tried to stop it but, I am only human, not even I can stop death. Hakucho's health slowly turned from bad to worse. She first had a fever. It immediately stopped but it returned time after time. She grew weaker and weaker in just a period of a few months. Her gums bled and she became anemic within that span of time.

I searched for Tsunade hoping for her to cure Hakucho's disease but she could not do anything. I asked for the Uchiha's help but to no avail. I grew more desperate each passing day. That was when I built my own underground laboratory. I did research day and night hoping to find a cure. I knew a lot about the disease, but never a cure. Atypical white blood cells attack the other blood cells slowly killing the person. The cause of this disease came from abnormalities in her genes. I infer that this is abnormalities is caused by a similarity of chromosome in her parents. _(This means that her parents were blood related.)_

Finding a cure was next to impossible. Nevertheless, I tried. I did research and experimented on animals. As I found out, I need to expose Hakucho to a source of ionizing radiation in a specific amount. Too much will kill her and too little will have no effect. The radiation is from radioactive isotopes. Since Konohakagure does not have enough technology to harvest such power, I had no choice but to find a way. To be able to invent such technology, I needed time. So, I had no choice but to put Hakucho in deep sleep. It became successful. Of course, the Uchiha got worried and wondered what happened to her.

Along with that, my hopelessness grew. I knew that animals were not enough for testing because they do not give the same reaction with those of a human. With my desperate efforts, I started to capture ninjas and use them as hamsters. All failed. I knew it was just not enough, but I never gave up. Then, one day an Uchiha, her brother came knocking on my door. He was angry, fuming. I asked him what I could do for him.

"_Where is my sister!_" He yelled at me frantically.

I told him to enter my apartment and gave him a cup of tea. We sat down. It surprised me that he told me how happy his sister was ever since I came to her life. Nevertheless, I did not fail to tell him the current state of his One-san. He was speechless when I said 'almost incurable'. His face grew pale; his hands trembled.

Then, I heard some knocks on the door. I stood up and opened it. I did not expect what was behind that door. I was not prepared, I swear…

Four people were at the door, Hokage-sensei, Hakucho's parents, and Hakucho. She was being carried by her Oto-san. I fell to my knees and begged them to return her back into my laboratory. They refused. I begged but to no avail. I kept asking why. Why? Why did they take her away from me? Why did they want her to die? I used again the Kanashibari no Jutsuthe body freezing skill. But this time, it back fired on me.

"You are psychotic man, Orochimaru." My father-in-lay said. "I don't know what my daughter saw in you."

The man who I was having to with earlier stood and kicked my behind my back while murmuring. "You snake! How dare you!"

Then he whispered to my ear, "Now, I have to be the head of this damned clan. I will not be with the one I love."

I lied motionless in my apartment for that entire night. My heart had grown almost cold that night. Hakucho's near death, caused by her family, it gave me only one idea in my mind; revenge. My heart was already filled with anger, hate, and after sometime, suffering. That same night I already planned my revenge, not only for Hakucho's parents but for the entire Uchiha clan as well.

I woke up the following day feeling a hole in my heart. I knew that she would die that day and there was nothing I could do about it. I begged to see Hakucho one last time. They were reluctant at first but in the end they agreed. They led me to the room in which Hakucho's almost lifeless body laid.

"Hakucho-dono," I whispered. "I'm sorry I was not to cure you. I tried everything but-"

She smiled weakly at me and reached for my hand. I held it tightly.

"Gomenasai…" I murmured. "gomen…na…sai…"

Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I was crying. She looked into my water-soaked eyes.

"Oro…chi..maru…kun" she said weakly. "I don't want to remember a sad face before I die…"

I let out a soft smile. "Hakucho…" I touched her soft cheeks and caught her tear. "You're right."

She took a deep breath and said. "_At least, I get to see you one last time_."

And with that word, she closed her eyes forever. I let my tears fall constantly. I did not care if anybody saw me. I went out her room and told the maid about it. I left that house and went to the laboratory. I never attended her funeral because for me, she did not die; she will always be alive in my heart.

I recall the moments in my life, the times we were together; when we shared our laughter and happiness. I remember the nights when we exchanged thoughts and dreams. I remember her smile, her sweet soft smile that makes dimples on her face. Her eyes would also curve up and I would smile back as well. Sadly, I will never see her smile again because the only time she will smile again is in my cheerless memories.

Every moment of my life, her love is wants keep telling me to go. And my promise to Kami-sama is that she will belong to me. And I will belong to her. I will always be waiting for her even if it will be in vain. I always think of her. She is my light in a cold and dark starless night. I will do anything just to see her again; her smile.

I wasted my days in my lab. I began to create techniques. These techniques will bring a dead person back to life or something similar to that. None of the techniques I invented came close to want I truly wanted. I needed more ninjas for my experiments. I killed but it was all for her.

One day, while I was in the outskirts of Konoha harvesting herbs, I came across a wanderer.

"Good day, young man." He greeted me but I ignored him. "Shiva and Vishnu must be in good terms today, according to the weather…that is."

"Go and bug someone else old geezer…" I said annoyed. "Leave me alone."

"It seems that you are burdened with a heavy problem."

I looked away from the man. "It is none of your concern." I decided to leave that old man.

"You were afraid to lose her…I think."

I stopped my walking shocked to hear what the man said. How did he know? Who the heck was he?

"That got your attention." He smiled. "You know boy, humans possess a soul and a body. And in time, the body slowly breaks down. The soul has to find a new place to leave in. If the soul was good during a life he has lived, he moves on to a higher caste. Your caste is your standing in society. If the man was good, he would live his next life better than his previous. If he was bad, he would be reborn a lower caste. This is called _reincarnation_. Now, this process continues until the man has reached his highest state, _Brahman_."

"What are you trying to convey to me, oji-san?"

"She will return in our world. When? I do not know."

I thank him and left. His words vibrated in my head. I will meet her again. I have to meet her again. When? I do not know, just like what the old man told me. But, I vowed to myself that I will see her again. I promise myself that even if it will take a million lifetimes. I will see her again. I swear on her grave. I will wait for her every single day that seems to be in this lonely world that is continuously raining.

I am not stupid. That is why I will not finish myself. I will live-for her. I promised her that. I know that she might not come back though it is hard to accept that fact. I have no idea where she is. I don't care. I have nothing to lose anyway. She left me alone in the cold darkness and in the pouring rain.

_And all I can do right now is that every time it rains, I will remember our moments together. But, haven't you been told that it is always raining inside by wounded heart?_

_

* * *

a/n: hehe that was the fifth chapter. Sorry for the typos or grammatical errors… hey…can you guess her disease?_


	7. Akatski Daybreak

_a/n: hey, I'm back. It took me awhile to be able to write this down because I didn't have a lot of idea. I spent my time researching the Akatsuki and I used wikipedia as my main source. The next chapter will be uploaded around early next week and hopefully finish this fanfiction before June comes. I'm sorry for a not very immediate update. I hope you guys will still enjoy this. P.S. regular disclaimer applies._

_

* * *

_

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
__To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
__Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
__We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
__And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
__Let them ring out loud till they unfold  
__In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
__Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name  
__And so it goes, on and on  
__Melodies of life--love's lost refrain_

**_Chapter Six: Akatsuki; Daybreak_**

A ninja is said to kill anyone that prevents him from accomplishing his mission. Even if that mission can destroy a race, a shinobi has to finish the mission. Even if it means to destroy lives, a ninja has to, at all costs, carry out the mission. But, for what purpose? A village earns money from successful missions. So, killing is merely for personal gain? Then, why is a ninja honored that much for being selfish? Every single ninja is a ninja in because they have something to gain. None of them is righteous.

There is no one righteous; not even one. There is no one who understands nor recognizes that Somebody might be watching them. All have turned away. They have together become worthless. There is no one who does goodness, none. Their throats are open graves; their tongues practice deceit. The poison of vipers is on their lips. Their mouths are full of cursing and bitterness. Their limbs are swift to shed blood; ruin and misery mark their ways, and the way of peace they do not know. They fear none before their eyes.

I am a ninja therefore I am not righteous. The wars are of no good. They only bring two things, bloodshed and sadness. Then, how come, many country wage wars against each other if each know that it brings no good. What is the reason? Is it the same reason for not sparing the one I cherished most? And how come, they may kill, but I may not? Doesn't the same principle apply?

And I was to be punished for slaughtering. But, no…I am a genius that comes once in a decade. I cannot be captured. And I have no intention, either. I still had a lot of things to do in life. I had to finish my technique. It was one day, a few months after Hakucho's death. They came banging at my door. So, they did not knock. They forced their way in. I was dissecting a dead ninja that time. Hokage-sensei was the one to apprehend me. And that worked to my advantage.

"I have finally been discovered." I said the moment they entered and had enough time to look around my lab. "How disappointing."

"Orochimaru, what is the meaning of this?" Sensei asked in shock.

I gave a half-smile. "I set up a lot of booby traps. It seems they were useless. I was surprised but I see why. You are the hokage, after all.

An Anbu then butted in. "People have been missing lately in the village; genins, chounin, and even Anbu members. Also, we have received information that you were acting weird recently."

Another Anbu shocked with what he has seen asked, "Orochimaru-sama, why are you doing this?"

I replied, "I guess lying won't help. I have already been caught red-handed. I am developing a technique…"

"Is that why you killed your fellow ninja?" the Anbu member asked.

Sarutobi-sensei talked. I guess trying to avoid my answering that question. "A forbidden technique, ne? What are you trying to gain?"

"Everything." I replied. "I want to master all techniques and understand the truth of this world."

I paused and smirked. I never really told my real intention. Because if I did tell them the truth, they would not understand why I am did that. I just told them for personal gain. After all, ninjas are self-seeking. "The one who mixed blue and yellow for the first time called the new color green. I want to do something similar to that. If blue represents charka and yellow represents seals, then green represents technique. There are tens of thousands of techniques in this world as there are many different colors. But to master all existing techniques and understand the truth, that requires a lot of time. The person who spends that amount of time and understands everything is worthy of being called the ultimate being. For me, the body's life span is too short. It is too transient. Even if I were hokage, everything would end after I die."

"Orochimaru, is the technique that you are researching here-"

"Yes, you probably have the right idea; the technique dealing with eternal youth and immortality."

I smiled and kill the two Anbus but I spared my teacher.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked him knowing that he could not do it. He summoned his creature. He was prepared to attack.

I walked out the door whispering to him, "But you can't do that, Sarutobi-sensei…Ja-na"

As I ran away from him, I heard his monkey saying, "Killing him Sarutobi. Now is your only chance."

Yes, the monkey was right. If sensei could not kill me then, he couldn't kill me at all.

I ran through the streets of Konoha with a lot of shinobis after me. I was already a criminal. I had to run away. I had to leave the village. The only things that I had brought with me were a few kunais, shurikens, scrolls, and the pair of earrings. These blue earrings were the same ones I bought for Hakucho a few years back. It was one of my three mementos of her. These I still wear; I always do.

I ran in the forest outskirts of Konoha. I hopped from tree to tree, eventually losing the ninjas except one. A man of white hair stood in the middle of a clearing. There was a blood like trail on his eyes. He was the man I called my best friend. Yet, there he was, my enemy; Jiraiya.

"Don't go, Orochimaru." He said.

"You can't stop me. I already made up my mind."

He took out a kunai. "If I can't talk you into staying, I guess I have to force you."

He charged. I evaded. We fought. Surprisingly, we did not fight because he was my enemy and I was his enemy, but we fought because of the same reason we had been fighting ever since we met and I salute to him for that. I lost to him. But he lost me. I disappeared from Konoha and hid in the forests. I traveled from village to village while improving my technique.

It was a chilly autumn night. I remember it clearly. The stars glowed dimly while my fire blazed faintly. I looked up the night sky thinking of Hakucho again. I played in my memory my moments with her. Then, I heard footsteps approaching me. I stood up ready for an attack. I grabbed a kunai. A dim silhouette glided towards me. My eyes could not identify it at first and pretty soon the silhouette became a man.

He was a tall man with eyes purple as amethyst. He wore a straw hat that makes his facial features hard to see; only revealing his extraordinary eyes. His entire figure was envelope by a black coat with red cloud-like figures. Who was this man? I asked myself. Is he going to kill me? I stood in front of him, not letting my guard down. He sat opposite me, across the fire. Though I did not see it, I think he smiled. He signaled me to sit down.

"_Nothing's perfect. The world isn't perfect, but it's there for us just trying the best it can. And that's what makes it so damned beautiful."_ He said and diverted his attention to the stars.

"Who are you?" my voice trembled.

"I am just like you, Orochimaru." He replied. "They took away what we value most."

I asked again, this time in a calmer voice. "Who are you?"

He smiled again. "Have you ever heard of Akatsuki?"

I nodded and smirked. "A couple of class S criminals, right?"

"That is what they want the world to see." He took of the hat he was wearing and revealed dark amber neck length hair. "They are just patching up the holes from which their stench comes from. Believe me, all villages are like this."

"What are you getting at?"

"Orochimaru," he stood up and put back his straw hat on. "You are a wise man with a miserable fate. I can help you. Follow me if you are interested."

I poured water on the bonfire and I immediately followed the stranger.

"When we create water, earth, air, and the like from jutsus we use, we do not actually create. We transform them with our charka. And we control using charka. Wind techniques come from air around us; water from water vapor, and the like. Matter cannot be created nor destroyed. I guess your sensei forgot to tell you that."

I recall my early days in the academy about chemical reaction. I recall that every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. I remember that in order to make a technique you had to use two things; energy (charka) that is activated using seals and the physical objects. Water is needed to perform water jutsus and the like. As for fire, there are three things needed to create fire, heat, fuel and oxygen. Fuel and oxygen can easily be obtained from the surroundings. Heat is energy. And like matter energy cannot be created nor destroyed, it can only be transformed. And charka provides that needed energy. You lose energy and lose matter.

"In order to gain something," he continued explaining, "You must lose something. That is the rule of the world."

"If so," I questioned him. "What did I gain when I lost the one I loved?"

"Did you not gain the secret to eternal life?" He answered. "I gain power when I lost all I hoped and cherished for. Same goes for the other members."

Yes, Itachi, Diedara, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Gilgamesh, Camula, and Yura. They lost all they had believed in, all they had hoped for but they got something in return. It is the world's law of equivalent exchange. To be able to gain something, one must compensate something for it.

"What is your goal?" I asked.

"To regain everything that what we have lost." He replied. "To lose everything we have gained in order to gain everything we have lost, that is my goal. And we want your help."

"What will I gain? After all, 'equivalent exchange'." I spoke with his language.

"Everything."

I smiled. I liked his idea. He reached into his coat.

"I will give you something, to show that you are one of us."

I opened my palm. He handed me a ring. And carved on that ring was the kanji, sora, kū, sky, void. He told me to wear it on my left little finger because the other members also wore a different ring on a different finger. He showed me his. It was placed on his right thumb. The word _zero_ was carved on it.

"_Only when you remove that ring from your finger will you be not considered one of us."_

I became part of Akatsuki that moment on. Akatsuki was silent when I came because they were planning for something in the future. I was assigned a partner but he never became a friend, not even close. But we shared our sadness together. He is Sasori of the Red Sand.

He is from the Hidden Village of the Sand. He is an excellent puppeteer with a dry sense of humor. He often hides himself in one of his puppets and spends his time making them. He has over a thousand collections of puppets and a chance to watch him make a few. And he says that his masterpiece is the third Kazekage. He told me that it was mostly the kazekage's fault for being in this predicament. He narrated to me how his parents and loved ones died in front of him. The Kazekage framed him for the massacre.

I remembered that rumor circulating in Konohagakure a few years back. I heard that an excellent puppeteer killed his family and turned them into puppets. Of course, that is what the Hidden Sand Village said. But, according to Sasori, it was a different story. The kazekage, surprisingly was a master puppeteer. And because of his jealousy with Sasori's gift, he was afraid that the boy would out shine him and thought of ruining the boy's name. The kage killed his family. Sasori could not do anything. He lost himself and killed the Sandaime.

"And the only thing I could do, was at least try to revive what he has killed into puppets."

Just then, an idea hit me. What if I create a human? Not a puppet but a real human. I will make a human. Though I have tried bringing Hakucho back to life many times I never thought of making a human body from scratch. I always took corpses and tried bringing them to life. But, I always failed. Whenever I had attached the soul to the corpse, no matter how freshly killed the body is, it would sooner or later disintegrate and the soul would leave the body. But, a fresh corpse, one that is not inhabited by a former soul, it could be the answer.

And I, Orochimaru, have found out the average human composition. Here it is.

Oxygen, 43 kg; Carbon, 16 kg; Hydrogen, 7 kg; Nitrogen, 1.8 kg; calcium1.0 kg; phosphorus, 780 g; potassium, 140 g; sulfur,140 g; sodium,100 g; chlorine,95 g;

magnesium,19 g; iron, 4.2 g; fluorine,2.6 g; zinc,2.3 g; silicon,1.0 g; rubidium,0.68 g; strontium,0.32 g; bromine,0.26 g; lead,0.12 g; copper,72 mg; aluminum,60 mg; cadmium,50 mg; cerium,40mg; barium,22 mg; iodine,20 mg; tin, 20 mg; titanium,20 mg; boron,18 mg; nickel,15 mg; selenium,15 mg; chromium, 14 mg; manganese, 12 mg; arsenic, 7 mg; lithium, 7 mg; cesium, 6 mg; mercury, 6 mg; germanium, 5 mg; molybdenum, 5 mg; cobalt, 3 mg; antimony, 2 mg; silver, 2 mg; niobium, 1.5 mg; zirconium, 1 mg; lanthanium, 0.8 mg; gallium, 0.7 mg; tellurium, 0.7 mg; yttrium, 0.6 mg; bismuth, 0.5 mg; thallium, 0.5 mg; indium, 0.4 mg; gold, 0.2 mg; scandium, 0.2 mg; tantalum, 0.2 mg; vanadium, 0.11 mg; thorium,0.1 mg; uranium,0.1 mg; samarium, 50 µg; beryllium, 36 µg; and tungsten,20 µg.

And finally, after gathering all this, I believe I was about to see her again. The night is dark and cold. And sometimes, the stars don not come out and rain falls. I have been in the darkness too long. Finally soon, I will hear a rooster crow awakening my slumber through that rainy night. Then, the sun will shine. And it will remove all the shadows of darkness and it will cast all my fears away. I can feel it. Day break is coming soon. Akatsuki is near.

_

* * *

a/n: Hey, that was thesixth chapter. I forgot to tell you guys that another reason for not updating is I was so engrossed watching another anime and I spend my time looking into nothingness thinking of that anime. If you watched it, you might be familiar with it. The idea and of this chapter was mostly based on that anime. And I found that useful. Please do review and tell me your comments. _


	8. Fair Share of Sadness

_a/n: Howdy folks! I'm back again. This is the seventh chapter. Well, this should actually be still part of the previous chapter but I decided to separate it. Before I forget, I thank wikipedia for the information of Akatsuki and the others. I would like to remind that I do not own Naruto, the poem, and the like, but I do have the right of ownership on SOME of this story's plot and subplots. And yes, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter seven.

* * *

_

_I've set forth  
__And can't stop yet  
__Because of a promise to meet again  
__Looking for hope is like the many ships  
__That I have crossed a wide, endless ocean.  
__The color changes.  
__Towns, and crowds of people.  
__The smiling faces pass and go beyond  
__The soft lighting of the street lamps.  
__I want to feel again  
__The warmth of your cheeks through my fingertips._

**_Chapter Seven: Fair Share of Sadness_**

"To be able to make a human corpse, eh?"

His purple eyes made it tell that my idea played in his mind. He let out a few hmmm and sighs while he scratched his chin and his forehead. "I like your idea, Orochimaru," Was all he said. I was the one doing all the talking explaining to him my idea. I was so nervous that a few of my words stuttered, but he still liked my idea.

"Using the basic elements of the human body and combining them together using a set of hand seals, I might be able to create a human corpse. And attaching the soul, it would be easy using again a jutsu I made a few years back."

He nodded in approval. He told me not to use it yet on the person I wanted to revive. He told me to have patience because then was not the time.

I waited like what I was told to. For years, I kept silent. I was asked to keep quiet. I wasted my time in the laboratory testing and perfecting my plan. I amused myself listening to Sasori's sad past as well as his sweet moments. He sometimes wept and often told him my past and that I understand him. He would often tell me his dream after this thing we were doing was over.

He told me that his parents would live not far from him. He, his wife, and children would live in a bungalow adobe and sell puppets for children. His wife, Mizu, he often bragged to me, would be as beautiful, no matter how wrinkled and old she was, as she could ever be; the most beautiful woman in the world. He told me that they need not wear ninja suits but wear comfortable desert clothes. Yes, it might have been his perfect world.

But sometimes, he would tell me how he and his wife first met. He would describe to me her beauty. But, I think Hakucho is prettier, of course.

"We got teamed up once in a class A mission. And we were close ever since then. She was a beautiful woman with eyes blue as a clear sky. Her light brown hair would often dance while she was walking; just like the ocean waves. Mizu, her name fits her perfectly. She gave me a daughter as lovely as she was. And thankfully, the damned Kazekage didn't kill Ame…my daughter. The monster raised her like she was his daughter. I guess I'll never have a chance to hold her or hear her call me papa."

Years later, I found out what happened to Sasori's bloodline. But, I will never have a chance to tell him that, but even if I did have the chance I will never tell him. It would only break his heart. His daughter gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Both of them died tragically. But, I heard that the girl had a son, a little boy with eyes with the same expression as his great grandfather's. I saw that boy a few times during my stay in Sunagakure. He was often quiet much like his grandfather. Sasori would have been proud of him if he knew the truth.

Sometimes though, I end up telling him my life. He is one of the few people who knew my past. He would usually just give me a sad smile and reminded me what I was doing. And soon after many months of making the jutsu for the human corpse making, I successfully made one. I prepared the basic elements on the table, accurate to the microgram. I performed the seal I arrange to release the right amount of energy. I was worried that something might go wrong, but things went smoothly. A human corpse, in the likeness of the third kazekage, it was my first dummy. I asked Sasori to attach the kage's soul using a justu I made during my early research. Still, something went wrong.

And even though, the body did not disintegrate, the soul was not rigidly attached. We still had to use a talisman for a longer duration, nevertheless, the soul attachment was far from permanent to long lasting. I theorized that attaching a soul would require a lot of charka, much more than a human's charka capacity. I reported my findings to the leader. He was more than pleased hearing that the artificially made human was almost complete. He suggested an idea that would attach firmly attach a soul to the body.

"Demons," he said, "tailed demons. I have Five-tails. Care to give him a shot?"

We decided to test it on one of Akatsuki's dead spies. The leader chose one under Sasori, the previously dead, Kabuto Yakushi. Of course, he wasn't dead when he arrived at my lab. I would say he was on a critical condition. His body was nearly torn into shreds. Sasori did not care anymore what was to become of him. The nin from Suna said that I could do whatever he wanted with the boy. Before the silver-hair boy died, I asked Sasori to put the boy's soul into one of his puppets. I prepared again the necessary ingredients and made a corpse that resembled the young Akatsuki spy. I channeled the source of energy from me to Leader. It worked. It was a success. However, the power of Ichibi was half depleted. I thought that Leader would scold me but he was contented and his fondness for me grew even more.

He then gave each of us a task: to gather all biju. Those demons, they would be used to revive all what Akatsuki has lost. Leader also said that the tailed beast will also be used for the sanctification of the world. The sanctification of the world, you see, is what Leader has planned to end all wars. It is like getting rid of weeds, he told me. In order to totally remove all weeds, you do not just pull out the roots because there are still other weeds that grow. You have to destroy each weed on the face of the planet.

Searching for a tailed demon was what preoccupied almost five years of my life. Of course, I still spend half of my days in my lab perfecting my immortality technique. Around that time, Sasori and I drifted apart because we had our own ambitions, both somewhat the same however. He slowly transformed himself into a puppet, according to him, making him immortal. I, however, was a perfecting a technique that will fuse my soul and mind into a human body without the use of the Buji's powers. I was partly successful eventually. I was able to create a jutsu to fuse my soul into an already hosted body for a considerably long period of time. I was able to do it thanks to the boy I resurrected, Kabuto.

He was a bright boy around the age of thirteen when I met him. A genius, I have to say. He was an expert medic. He allowed me to take a glimpse on his past and he was forever debt for what I did to him. He was found by Sasori when he was just three and owed him a lot. He indirectly said that his loyalty and respect has shifted from Sasori to me. Kabuto acted as a spy in Konoha during those times. He was under the care of a medic in Konoha from which he learned his healing skills. He was ordered by Sasori to keep an eye for talented ninja. I never really realized it then but the boy wanted to be my follower. Perhaps one of the reasons why I did not notice it was because I was too frustrated about not being able to persuade a genius prodigy from Konoha, Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi was the only son of Konoha's white fang, Sakumo Hatake. The great ninja was scorned by his fellow ninja after failing a mission. He was dishonored by his fellow ninjas eventually killing himself. That was fuel to start the fire of the orphaned boy, Kakashi. I failed to get the boy. He would have been the perfect right-hand man.

But, after overcoming my failure, I knew Kabuto was more than willing to help me. He assisted me in my every Body transferring technique.

Sasori did not accompany me anymore in my voyages so Leader told me to have Kabuto brought with me. It was during those voyages that I met a lot of people. These people became my subordinates who helped me in my conquests. A few of them are Jirobu, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon, Tayuya, and Kaguya Kimimaro. They were ninjas from different villages with exceptional abilities who seemed to have lost their way.

Although I did not bother to know their past, they looked up to me like a father especially Kimimaro.

Kimimaro, however, I knew a little of his family background. He came from the clan who can manipulate their bodies' skeletal frame. The Kaguya clan was wiped out when they attacked the Hidden Mist Village and were slaughtered. Kimimaro was the most powerful member of this clan, so he was locked away in a steel cage for most of his life, released only to fight other clans. He retreated from the fight with the Mist Village which is why he is the only survivor. He had an illness probably hereditary. It was the reason why he died when he tried to kill the demon vessel. It was tragic but I have to move on.

Soon after, I had a lot of followers; if that is what I can call it. I realized that I need to shelter them somewhere bigger than my lab. It was in one of my voyages that I found a small piece of land, a few hectares big. I called that place Otogakure.

Years ago, back when Hakucho was alive, we went on a class C mission to the Rice country to escort someone. And in our stay there, I heard the most beautiful song I have ever heard. Hakucho sang that song beautiful while she plucked the shamisen. And she even taught me that song.

"It took one look  
And forever laid out in front of me  
One smile and I died  
Only to be revived by you  
There I was  
Thought I had everything figured out  
Goes to show just how much I know  
'bout the way life plays out...  
I take one step away  
But I find myself coming back to you  
My one and only, one and only you"

Funny it may sound, but when I arrived at the place a few years after, I heard the wind hum the same sound. And on windy nights, when I go outside my quarters, I hear the wind hum the tune as if Hakucho herself was singing that song. The Hidden Village of the Sound; that name fits this place perfectly.

While I busy establishing my village, the Hidden Village of the Leaf had lost one of its greatest assets. Almost the entire Uchiha clan was massacred leaving on two survivors; the two brothers namely Itachi and Sasuke. The older one was said to have slain the entire clan keeping his younger brother alive for unexplainable reasons. The elder was a prodigy unlike the younger who got his standing in class from sheer hard work. Itachi was already somber person when I met him. Knowing his past made his outlook reasonable.

As I had witness earlier in my life, the Uchiha clan tries to maintain the bloodline pure through marriage among its clan members especially the main branch. The family arranges marriages within itself giving the children no chance to choose their partner. It was a sad fate experience by clan head. Itachi, he told me his story, was not willing to accept such fate prepared for him by his parents. He was human; he had a heart. He was a teenager with a lot of acquaintances in the village. And it was no surprise that he became interested to a talented ninja around his age. Though the Uchiha never told me anything about this woman, he told me what happened to his girl.

"I came home from a mission." Itachi told me. "And it so happened that my best friend had just returned after successfully completing a mission. He gave me the bad news. She…she died in that mission or so that was what he wanted me to believe."

As you may know, when the Uchiha clan was alive, they mostly dominated the council of Konoha. They made important decisions and usually decide which ninjas to send on a particular mission. They most send out their own to increase family income. And as I have known from Itachi, the mission the girl was sent was assigned by an Uchiha, specifically his father. Itachi thought that it was just a tragic incident and did some digging. He found out later, and so did Kabuto while he was staying in Konoha, that the mission was to keep the blood of the next generation of the Uchiha pure. In other words, the mission was to eliminate her.

Itachi was shocked after knowing the truth behind it. He lost his own self and sought one thing: revenge. He killed the man that killed the one he loved and he also killed the clan that hid the truth from him.

"That clan was selfish." He sighed instead of cry or laugh with hatred. "All they cared about was being powerful. They didn't care about others. My blood that rushes to my veins sickens me; this clan is a disgrace to Konohagakure."

"You what did you gain after all this?" I asked because I had nothing else to say because his story is somewhat similar to mine.

"_The Mangenkyo Sharingan_." He sighed. "but it is not enough to bring her back to life."

He smiled and he never talked to me ever again.

I have seen a lot in this world; some to be rejoiced about while most to be sympathized with. Each of us has his own experiences, both happy and sad. Sometimes, it feels you cannot move on no matter hopeful the future may seem. The world we are moving in is a mixture of happiness, despair, anger, hopefulness, hopelessness, and dreams. We should arm our hearts and strengthen our minds.

We must placidly amid the noise and haste. We must remember what peace there may be in silence. Let us speak truth quietly and clearly; and listen to others, even the dull and the ignorant; they too have their story. Avoid loud and aggressive people; they are vexations to the spirit. If we compare ourselves with others, we may become vain and bitter; for always there will be greater and lesser persons than ourselves. We should enjoy our achievements as well as our plans. We must keep interested in our own career, however humble; it is a real possession in the changing fortunes of time. The world is full of trickery.

We need to be ourselves. Especially, do not feign affection. Neither be cynical about love; for in the face of all aridity and disenchantment it is as perennial as the grass. Take kindly the counsel of the years, gracefully surrendering the things of youth. We should nurture strength of spirit to shield us in sudden misfortune. But we do not distress ourselves with dark imaginings. Many fears are born of fatigue and loneliness. Beyond a wholesome discipline, we should be gentle with ourselves.

I am are a child of the universe, no less than the trees and the stars; I have a right to be here. And whether or not it is clear to me, no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should. Whatever my labors and aspirations, in the noisy confusion of life keep peace with my soul. With all its sham, drudgery, and broken dreams, it is still a beautiful world.

We must strive to be happy. Remember, nothing is perfect. The world isn't perfect, but it is there for us just trying the best it can. And that is what makes it so damned beautiful.

_

* * *

a/n: okay, I did not expect this chapter to come out this way. But technically, I think it's a bit okay. I wanted to expand the part more on Kabuto, the sound four and Itachi, but I figured not to. And besides, I am planning to right a bibliography fic on Itachi. Anyways, I hope you guys and enjoy this chapter…See you! Got to go! Don't forget to review!_


	9. Bitter Sweet Revenge

_a/n: Hello readers! This is chapter eight! I hope you guys enjoy this one! I made a HUGE HUMAN ERROR in the previous chapter but I fixed it now! Thank you for the reviews. And no more FMA stuff most probably in the upcoming chappies! Enjoy! P.S. regular disclaimer applies!

* * *

_

_Dancing bears,  
__Painted wings  
__Things I almost remember  
__Someone holds me safe and warm  
__Horses prance through a silver storm  
__Figures dancing gracefully  
__Across my memory...  
__Far away, long ago  
__Glowing dim as an ember,  
__Things my heart used to know,  
__Things it yearns to remember...  
__And a song someone sings  
__Once upon a December_

**_Chapter Eight: Bitter Sweet Revenge_**

Time, people say, is like a river. Just like a river washes away rocks and sediments, time washes away tears and pain. A river continues flowing despite that it weathers away rock. Time flows despite the many bitter experiences in our life. We have to move on matter how bitter or how sweet our experiences are. Now matter how we fight the flow of time, we still get carried by its violent current.

But I am but a human. I have emotion. I have feelings. And just like all people, no matter how much a genius I maybe, my emotions still get the better of me. My weak heart has grown strong over a period of time. I know now that when people love, they not only use hearts but also use their brain. And that was mistake I made a long time ago.

After the success of my experiment, Leader has been enthusiastic in gathering information on where the Bijus' location could be. Each of Akatsuki was tasked to catch one. As the leader explained to us, the Biju we captured would be used to revive someone dear to us. I tried hard to find a tailed beast, but the first one to find and capture is Diedara. Shichibi, he reported to Leader, is a seven-tailed badger that has the power to control clay. It was a very powerful demon, I could tell just by looking at Diedara's battered body when he arrived after defeating the biju.

Like I what I have told you, I am genius that comes once in a decade. I understand most things most ninjas did not understand. I knew that certain elements, like radium, decay and become simple elements. And elements, like Helium, Neon, and Xenon, are more stable. Water behaves differently from other liquids. Bats, the only flying mammals, use radar. This radar is perfect for seeing in the dark. I have learned a lot so much I cannot tell them all.

And because of this knowledge, Leader fondness for me grew even more. He favored all my ideas and neglecting the other proposals suggested. And to make the long story short, the other Akastuki members became jealous of me. They were afraid of my knowledge. I was troubled by the possible outcome. That is why I left the organization. Nevertheless, I did not really leave. I decide to cut my connection with them. But still, I had a duty. I must capture a tailed demon.

But, I was still human. There was still something inside me telling me to return to Konoha. My body and mind longed for something. And though I knew it was useless, there I was longing for it.

_An eye for an eye; a tooth for a tooth._ People always say that.

And there was another reason. A boy with eyes bluer than the ocean was said to have something of Akatsuki's interest. He had within him the most powerful demon ever born. It was the Nine-tailed fox. The fox was rumored to have appeared in Konoha the time the forth Hokage died. I heard that fox was sealed inside an orphan boy. I decided to go to the Hidden Leaf Village to see if the rumors were true. And definitely, if I ask for the boy they would not give him to me. That is why I decided to take him by force. But little did I know that it would be harder than I expected.

I don't really remember how I planned the entire thing. I became planning in the Otogakure for a years. This is when I developed a lot of techniques; one of the most important is the perfection of the Cursed Seal. This cursed seal; I used to name my subordinates. It also multiplies the physical and chakra capacities of the bearer. Not only that, I was able to transfer my soul into a fresher and stronger body.

Of course, as you might have known, my going to Konoha was not only to capture the Kyuubi but also to get an even stronger body. I theorized that I might be able to gain the abilities of a certain clan if I took the body of a member. I wanted to have that of an Uchiha because they can copy a lot of techniques. At first I planned to use Itachi, but his talent would be a waste since I would only be using his body. So, I decided to take the younger one's body instead.

As time passed, it was time to execute my plan for retribution. My first step was to find an ally. And I found the Hidden Village of the Sand. It was easy to brainwash them and in a snap with out me noticing it, the sand, the sound, and the leaf were going to have the chounin test together. I was thrilled since I found out that the younger Uchiha was so eager to become a chounin. He took the chounin test as a chance to make himself stronger.

As I have shared earlier, Itachi Uchiha has massacred almost his entire clan leaving only his younger brother for unexplainable reasons. Being a young and unexperienced child, Sasuke, the younger Uchiha sought revenge. Still, who could blame him? He has indirectly been affected by the rotten system of the village. I met that boy during the second part of the Chounin examination.

The night was dark, I remember vividly. The moon sometimes peeked behind the night clouds. The trees in that forest blocked most of the moonlight. So, it is hard to see unless you have exceptional ninja skills. I enjoyed observing the two young gennins for quiet sometime that I was almost discovered. Of course, I announced my presence soon after. And I enjoyed watching trying their best to kill me.

Sasuke Uchiha. He was a pathetic ninja. His every action was guided by one thing: revenge. He attacked with all his strength, giving his best in every attack. I felt that he believed that every time he punched, kicked, or made a seal, it would take him a step closer in getting rid of his brother. His eyes were filled with sorrow and anger. He had a strong Sharingan, much stronger than his brother's probably. But that boy will never win against his oni-san. I know. And that is why I had my eyes on him.

Of course, it was not only Sasuke that I met; I also had an encounter with my student, Anko. She has grown into a fine young woman from a little girl. She was skilled, just like what I taught her to be. She had been convinced by her superiors that I was nothing but an evil man. But still, she still belonged to me. As long as she has her cursed seal, I still had some influence on her. Long time ago, you see, back in those days when I was still looked up by some ninja, a few months before Hakucho's death, I created the Cursed Seal and I tested it on Anko. She grew more powerful after surviving the deadly side effects of the seal. It temporarily disappeared when I left Konoha but surprisingly it reappear when I returned. I told her not to tell anyone my presence and she obeyed reluctantly. Nevertheless, the Anbu still discovered my arrival.

It was easy for me to get inside the Chounin Arena without being suspected. I disguised myself as one of the most honored and respected persons in that Arena, the Kazekage. I sat beside the person I looked up to and the one I scorned. Yes, I sat beside my sensei, Sarutobi. And surprisingly he did not sense that I was the kage. He smiled at me a lot of times making me feel a bit awkward. I just bowed in return to not make it look suspicious. On the other hand, I was already nervous around that time. The Oto and Suna nins were waiting for my signal. I breathed deeply preparing myself for the huge battle ahead of me. I knew that I would kill someone every important to the village and also to me.

I watched every gennin battling in the arena below me. It reminded me of the time I took the chounin exam myself. Though I did not have a hard time on the written and the second part, the last part was a bit tricky since I fought with Jiraiya. We were both knocked unconscious so the committee decided that we both be chounin (along with Tsunade, of course). It was those times when I believed that the world was a beautiful place, that I could do everything if I try my best. But those days were long gone. I have changed…a lot.

And being beside my sensei, you can imagine how I suppressed my emotions. I wanted ask him if he remembered the chounin exam I took. Still, I know I could not; I know I should not. It would spoil my plan. It will make what I have worked for years nothing. I just smiled and did the reminiscing all by myself.

Every battle was quick and pretty soon I just have to start moving. The jutsu for the audience was activated. The sand and sound nins became to attack the Konoha shinobis. Sadly, there was a slight set back in my plan. The jinchūriki of the sand had some difficulties. Though it was not really a big problem, it disappointed me. And it was not really my problem then, Sarutobi-sensei was already furious and he wanted an explanation.

"What is the meaning of this, Kazekage-sama?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Why? Do you not recognize me, Sarutobi-sensei?"

I could really tell he was in a state of shock when I said his name. Around that time however, that past was catching up with me. And for some unexplainable reason, tears trailed down my eyes. Crap, I could not believe it. I just made up a stupid excuse for crying. But in truth, I was filled with so much joy and sadness. I was happy because I was in Konoha. At the same time, I was sad because I knew what I was about to do. I had prepared myself for this moment. And there I was crying. Was I afraid to kill him? Was I reluctant to kill him? Or maybe, I did not want to kill him in the first place. I do not know. And perhaps, I never will.

I was at the upper hand at first, I guess. I was able to call out the two hokages. (Too bad, Sensei stopped me from calling the Fourth.) We fought neck to neck. But, I knew he could not kill me. He dare not kill me. He still did not understand why I ran away from Konoha. His mind was dwelling on the past, on how he could have saved me. But, I reminded him.

"_If you could not kill back then, what difference does it make now?"_

Finally using his last strength, he used his final resort. He called up the God of Death. He planned to seal me along with him. That crazy old geezer! He was going to sacrifice himself. I did not understand myself back then though. But, I wish, honestly did, just a little, that he would not do it; both for me and for him. After all, I am his priced student.

Sarutobi-sensei loved Konohagakure a lot. I knew. I could tell by his words. And as a student, I did not believe him because, first of all, I did not understand. And even now, I still don't. After all, I am just a naïve boy from a small fishing village taken away from his family at a young age. I cannot be expected to value bounding when I barely had one at all. I can sympathize with him.

If you ask me what the saddest moments in my life are, I would tell you two moments. The first one was when Hakucho died. That moment totally changed my outlook in life. And the second one was the death of my mentor. I watched his slowly die. I saw literally how his soul was taken out of his body. He fought hard, I know. But the irony of it all, I was the one that killed him. And for the price of his death, my hands had to be taken away from me.

Somehow, I did not get my revenge. I gained nothing. I lost. I left the Village of the Leaf barely alive. I could not believe it. I am so filled with disgrace. I lost to an old man, young boy, and a naïve gennin. It just was not my day.

I made a lot of mistakes and miscalculations. Many of my subordinates underestimated the Konoha nins. Kabuto was discovered. The young blued-eyed boy had gotten stronger. But it seems that my future vessel is starting to seek more power. And soon, the boy would be coming to me.

Soon after, my vision will be realized. I will wait until all the pieces of my plan will take its place. I hope it will come true. I remember my conversation with a nomad long time ago. He told me a lot of things; some never made sense to me. He told me that no dream is evil. All are made because people have hope. Sadly, all dreams are just but a dream. It will never ever come true. Something as beautiful as a dream cannot take place in this dreadful world. My dream of beautiful world, some how I have a feeling it will never come true. I can remember clearly the wanderer's words.

"_The pleasure of a dream is that it's a fantasy. If it happens, it was never a dream."_

_

* * *

a/n: That was the eighth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! This fic is quite short though. Please tell if you guys have any comments, violent reactions, anything that might improve this fic, please tell! And I apologize for any typos and grammatical errors I might have missed out! Please do tell me also! See you!_


	10. Patience

_a/n: This is the ninth installment of my fan fiction. This is the shortest one of the chappies. I hope you guys will still enjoy it. Only two more chapters to go! Thank you for patronizing it! This is chapter nine!_

**_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Patience_**

_Defeat._

I lost the battle. Even if I destroyed the foundation of the village, somehow I felt my loss. Why was I defeated? I calculated everything perfectly. Was the margin of error I put into account not enough? Perhaps I was never meant to win in the first place. Or was I afraid to win? There is nothing I could do now. My objective had been discovered. My spy has been detected. Sunagakure and Konohagakure are already allies. They are aware of my possible whereabouts. Every step I take is now crucial. I must avoid any further contact with others outside the Sound Village.

Why did this happen to me? Is this the price of revenge? How come I did not know? But, after all this, what did I gain? Nothing; I gained nothing. Everything was in vain. Everything was useless.

I devoted my time looking for a way to reverse the damage given to me by sensei. I decided to look for Tsunade. She was not in Konoha when I 'visited'. You see, a long time ago during the Great War, she experience many deaths, two of which are her brother's and her beloved. She was gravely traumatized by such incidents and was not heard of since then. Rumor has it that she traveled from place to place. She owed a lot of money from many people from different villages and families. The thing about Tsunade is that she loves to gamble (though she is not good at it). And the money she owed was pretty much from betting.

As we grew up, you see, Tsunade mastered the arts of medicine and she became well known for being a gifted medical nin (not a gambler for the record). And I needed her professional help. And as expected she did not agree to help me out. She needed a little persuasion. So, I offered something, something she could not refuse. I would revive her loved ones in exchange for curing me. But to my dismay, it did not turn out as I expected.

Jiraiya, meddling as always, interfered with my plans. As a childhood playmates, we often play hide-and-seek. I made plans of us not being found. Somehow, we almost always end up being caught because of his interference my plans. It is pretty shallow, but back then we were kids. Everything meant the world to us. And even as we grew up, when we were taking the chounin exam, it was his entire fault for making our team almost not accepted for the final part. I do not hate him for that. If it was not for him, my childhood might have been boring.

The three of us met again in a village not far from Konohagakure. As it turned out, Jiraiya was also looking for Tsunade. He traveled to that village bringing the Kyuubi vessel with him. I discovered that he was training the boy. Jiraiya was already aware of Akatsuki's plans. He wanted to prepare Naruto if ever he made contact with the other 'class S criminals'. Also, he was tasked to find a Hokage replacement since I killed the previous one. He nominated Tsunade to be Hokage. At first, Tsunade did not agree.

I do not really like to remember things that bring me some sort of strange feeling. Like the death of Hakucho, my experience with Akatsuki (after overhearing they want to kill me), and the fate of my sensei, I do not like to give further detail to those moments. When I was gennin, it was far from my mind that the three of us would actually engage in a fight to the point that we would be willing to kill one another.

Our confrontation led us to showing of our skills. And since I was not able to perform hand seals, Kabuto assisted me. It was one of the best battles I ever had in my life. Three beasts were summoned and we gave our best. I summoned Manda; Jiraiya summoned Gama Bunta; and Tsunade summoned Katsuya. I almost lost. And definitely, I failed. I need other means of regain my hands.

That was the least of my problems. The body my soul is staying is about to disintegrate I need a new vessel. I wanted to have the body of the Uchiha. It was already time to make my move. I had to make contact with him somehow. I decided to send my men; the Sound Four. They would escort Sasuke to me and I will take over his body using Fushi Tensei.

Of course, around that time Sasuke was easy to persuade. He was intimidated by Naruto's newly learned technique, the Rasengan. During boy's journey with Jiraiya, the old pervert had been training him. The demon vessel became skilled at the technique that Jiraiya mastered. Add to that what an ex-Leaf nin said on their mission. The daunted Uchiha sought power that is why he was more than willing to come to me. Around that time, his cursed seal was giving a lot of pain.

The party I sent was successful in convincing Sasuke to come with them. I was worried because he might not agree because of the matters concerning his heart. I did not expect him to let go so easily. I thought he was strongly attached to the village, especially to the pink haired girl. It worked to my advantage that that he left without second thought. Despite that he left the village immediately, he was not able to make it in time. I was already in a critical state, the pain in my arms and the constant bleeding reaching the point when soon it did not matter whether Sasuke arrives or not. Desperate for a new body to transfer to, I held a tournament of fights to the death between my prisoners and I would take over the body of the last man who remained standing. And he turned out to be Gen'yūmaru.

This, while getting rid of my condition, drastically delays my plans for Sasuke. The soul transfer technique could not be used since I can only take over a new body once about roughly every three years.

Now I seat here in my chamber waiting for the success of my technique. My heart beated faster. My breaths became shallower. My body grew numb and everything went black. My whole life flashed before like some revery that seemed so real yet so far. I recollected every moment in my life; my luarels and my defeats. I call onto my subconsciousness all memories of my only love, Hakucho. I figured that if I were to die now I would at least have the last moments of my life thinking of her; her sweet smile, her caring voice, and her beautiful eyes.

I finally regained consciousness, but I did not open my eyes. I was afraid that if I opened them I would not find myself in a small room but instead the purgatory or hell. I do not expect myself to go to heaven, if there ever was. I am sinned. I killed many people more than I could count. I held my breath. Somehow, I found the strength inside me to lift my eyelids and scan my location. I cannot explain how much relieved I was when I put sense into myself and realize that I was still in my room.

I stood up and took a rim of parchment. I decided to write everything that has happened to me. And even if no body knew my story, the real story, at least this book will treasure it. I do not know how many centuries my life will last but I promise to take everything down. I do not know where the road may lead me. I do not know where it might take me. Only one thing is for sure. I will reach my destination.

I have decided to train the Uchiha boy for the time being. And ever since he has arrived, he has grown stronger. He told me a lot of things, some I did not write here. He wished to keep it a secret. He kept popping up opinions about a girl named Sakura; how talented she is mostly. Yet, somehow there was some sort of sadness in his tone whenever that topic is brought out. Maybe he had a feeling that he will never be with her.

I do not know what I am going to do with his feelings for the girl. I have no idea whether I should supress his feeling and turn him cold or I should tranform that love for her into hatred. I have not thought of it yet. But sooner or later, I will deal with that. Right now, I have to prepare his physical body as my future vessel. I gave him a lot of physical training and endurance. I also took care of his nutrition.

There were only few problems during that period of time. One of which is when Jiraiya and two gennins intruded my village. I was afraid during that time because Sasuke was not yet strengthened with my philosophies making him easier to be persuaded. I focused more on hiding the boy than protecting the inside of my village. That is maybe why it reached to the point that I had to face the intruders.

The girl was desperate to see Sasuke, if Sasuke only knew. Just when Kabuto was about to kill her, the Kyuubi vessel showed up. Though it may hurt in Sasuke's point of view, it seemed that the girl had developed feelings for the Uzumaki. I realized that this would be working in accordance of my plan of Sasuke turning his back completely on the Village of the Hidden Leaf. And time will go by, and Sasuke will see for himself the sad truth. He will soon be hated by the village and he will be seen as a traitor. My plan will work perfectly. He will help me willingly.

I have to be patient. It is the only thing I can do. And while wating, I also did some reminiscing. I visit my past looking at my mistakes and wrongdoings and what caused them. I might have been a lot of things that I am not right now. I could have been better. I know. I could have been someone all people admired. But now, I stand on a crossroad were I can only move forward but never look behind.

Where do I go from here? This is not were I intended to be. I almost had it all. I believed it myself. I now stand on a point where I cannot return; I cannot undo what I just did. Deep in my heart I hide things that I want to change. But I know I need to start walking and moving forward. The past is the past. All I can do right now is move until I reach my dream. The only problem is: Will I ever reach my dream?

_

* * *

a/n: That was short chapter nine. I hope you guys liked it. I am really sorry for the typographical errors, misspellings, and grammatical errors. The grammar and spelling checker of my Word was not working properly and I had to proofread manually. I hope you guys still like it! And…to you see that button at the bottom left! Click it! Thanks! Bye!_


	11. The Finale

_a/n: This is the tenth chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. I do not own Naruto,blah blah blah…(how I wish did) Please enjoy this one! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciated it! Without further ado I give you chapter ten!_

**_

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Finale_**

I stretched my limbs uncomfortably making sure not to disturbing the person sitting behind me. I have been reading this book for quite sometime now. This book is believed to belong to of the major warriors of the Last War. And though I have only read nearly one half of it, I am really intrigued by the ideas and experiences of the book's author. The person who had written this is most probably a genius, like what he claims. The book might possibly what brought about the Last Great War that occurred about a thousand years ago and how it really happened.

The book is written in the ancient language, _Kodainago. _Only very few people can read and write this language. Surprisingly, I am able to not only read and write this language but I can also speak fluently as well. Ever since I was a child, when I company my father who is an archeologist, I could perfectly understand it well. It is must gift. And I will use my gift to fully understand and interpret it. And I believe what is inside this book will change history as we know it.

I flipped the pages of the parchment quickly but carefully because it is quiet fragile since it is already quite ancient. I got a glimpse of a lot of names in the following pages. Sai, Rokudaime Hatake, Fuuin Jutsu, Shiki Fuujin, Uzumaki Naruto, and a lot on Uchiha Sasuke and his Mangenkyo Sharingan. He sometimes discussed his philosophies and beliefs. I saw blueprints of many contraptions. One of which is a war tank and a flying machine. The man also wrote down many equations disproving laws applicable today. He also took down experiments involving nuclear reaction. The man who wrote this book was a scientist ninja. I have decided to continue reading this book.

I flipped the page to the last entry. It dated back roughly a thousand years ago.

_

* * *

The Third Day  
__Of the Tenth Moon  
__Seventieth Year of the Snake_

This might be the final time I will be able to put pen to paper my thoughts and emotions. A lot has happened since I was born into this world. I cannot help wonder that I started out as an innocent boy playing with seashells near the seashore. Though I do not remember the smell of the sea or anything from that distant past, I know that that place will always have a part of me. My journey through life took me to places I never imagined to see as a child.

The road of life led me to that of a ninja. I was an exceptional shinobi and I have accomplished things more than a ninja could dream of. I have seen, heard, and felt many lessons, stories, philosophies, some of which I do not recall. I have experience so much; joy, sadness, anger, deceit, and hope. I have learned what any human has; to fear and be feared, to hate and be hated, and to love and be loved.

Life is about the journey, not its destination. It is because in our journey we meet a lot of trials and hardships. We learned to equip ourselves by facing our fears. And in our voyage, we encounter joy and happiness. We fill our sadness with thoughts of delight that give light to hopelessness. We take each step carefully towards our destination. In order for us to truly appreciate our goal, we must work hard to earn it for it is in the journey that makes the destination worth while to try and grab on to.

And now, my journey is about to end. The Final War is about to start. And this battle will decide the future. I know there would be a lot of blood spill and tears. Humankind would fight against each other. The deaths would be countless. But, all will be worth it. This battle will bring about the most beautiful world I can imagine. The people would no longer carry weapons. There would be no need to protect one. And each person would live harmoniously with each other. This will be the world that would need no more ninjas. And it would be the most tranquil place ever dreamed of, no _kage_ can ever create.

Making your dream real by taking all evil into yourself; I used to think this was the right way of doing things. I was wrong. Long ago, I believed that if I took care of everything, all would be alright. I decide to put matters into my own hands by planning with out really 'thinking'. But, it wasn't. All, I mean, all the wrongdoings I did was caused by my own foolishness. I was not considering that I was living in reality. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how long I planned and calculated it, no matter how hard I pushed myself to reverse all that I have done, I still find myself doing the exact same mistake I did.

I like to see moving things. They are boring when they do not move. Why? Nothing is permanent in this world except change. Everything in this world obeys that law of change. Mountains change. They become hills. Tadpoles change. They grow up to become frogs. Streams change; they transform into rivers. People change. Therefore, I change. And I know the world also changes. Sadly, its transformation is not fast enough. And catalysts to speed up the process of developing change. And thankfully, I have though of a possible way to speed reformation.

Tomorrow, the war will begin. The end is near. My troops are prepared. I have received notification earlier this day that the enemy troops are headed to my base camp's direction. I remember what happened earlier this day. I spent most of my day briefing my army. My people, while I was discussing looked at me with awe and respect like I was some god that came down from the earth. They believed in me. They had faith in me that I will save them; that I would not let them die. If they only knew that even I was afraid of death. I am not even certain if I myself will survive the upcoming war.

I also help prepare the weapons. One of which is the battle tank. This transportation ejects cannon balls at high speed and is much more powerful than the catapult. And after this war, that tank will never be used again. I am so tired right now. I will have to replenish my worn out soul and body. I have a big day ahead of me because tomorrow I change history like nobody else did and will do.

Though I sound like I am so sure of victory, believe me, I have a very strong feeling that I might lose the war. And even worse, I might die. It is sad that after all the hard work I have put into this moment, it is still gamble whether I win or not. I cannot really predict anything. I am a scientist not a fortune teller.

When I was a jounin, I believed that I made it in the history book being one of the most talented ninja ever. And now that I think about it, I have never even done something worthy of remembering or of praise. Why do I seek all this though I know it is something of no value? Yes, it is because I am merely human. I long what all human beings need; to be remembered. When people die, they want their accomplishments to be remembered because it is the same as living for ever. What they have done will be left in history books and people's minds forever.

But what have I done? Nothing. This war is something people see right now useless. They do not realize that this was will end all wars. This is the finale. War is inevitable. I have realized it through time. We fight wars because we fight for what we believe in. And though we know sometimes it is hopeless, there we are stand strong believing that we could really change the world. I know. I have learned that lesson a hard way.

Believe me, I have encountered many wars. And each war I strive for myself to live. We must live to reach our dreams. We must live to accomplish our goals. We fight a battle in our everyday lives. We need to eat, sleep, drink, and protect ourselves every single day. We try our best to survive. We take care of ourselves. We engage ourselves in wars everyday. And for what? To survive, because the hardest battle we will ever have to struggle is to keep on living.

Funny, I cannot imagine that I started as an innocent boy from a fishing village not far from Konoha. Though I remember it vaguely, I know I spent my childhood gathering seashells and selling fish. I remember nothing of my mother except her tears, my father for the sting of his belt, and the village I remember the shore and the things found on that shore. And that is all I remember of my early life, nothing more, nothing less.

I grew up quite quicker than I imagined. Days passed quickly when I went to school. I learned a lot of things, so much I do not remember them all. I learned jutsus; ninjutsu, taijustu, genjutsu, you name it. I have become also an expert in almost all weapons, from the deadly sword of Kusanagi to a mere harmless strand of noodle. I have understood a lot of things. I realized that most people are guided by their hearts not their brains. And by doing so, they made their own folly. I know because I made that mistake.

I decided to run away from it all until I found myself here, on where I stand. As I take my last steps before I reach my destination, I look behind me; the road I walked along. I do not see where I started, but I know I started somewhere. I made new path. I look at the footprints I left behind me. I know that the wind will blow it all away. But, I am confident that someone will see my path I took and he will see my destination because I have created a new road. My journey through life will not be wasted.

There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under heaven; a time to plant and a time to uproot, a time to kill and a time to heal, a time to tear down and a time to build, a time to weep and a time to laugh, a time to mourn and a time to dance, a time to scatter stones and a time to gather them, a time to embrace and a time to refrain, a time to search and a time to give up, a time to keep and a time to throw away, a time to tear and a time to mend, a time to be silent and a time to speak, a time to love and a time to hate, a time for war and a time for peace, and a time to be born and a time to die.

Yes, there is a time for everything. And I feel it is already my time because when I live, my life will end sooner or later. The body will return to the earth. Grass and flowers will grow on top of it. The soul will nourish the hearts and it will live on in the hearts of other people. Everything in this world flows around and circulates in a seemingly endless cycle. We live. We die. We make way for other people to live in this world. That is just the way life is.

I wonder often what to dream; when to dream; and where the right time to dream is. What dreams are worth reaching to and what are just thrown away? In what situations do we look in the direction of our dreams? And similarly when do we look away from our dreams? When do we grab onto it? When do we let go? Some dreams are worth reaching. Some dreams are worth fighting for. And some dreams, no matter how hard we try, no matter how effort we put into it even risk are lives, are merely dreams because there are just some things that cannot be done, no matter how much you try...

_

* * *

a/n: I decided to finish this fanfiction already. I can't wait for the ending of Naruto. But this not the last chapter I will be uploading. It is chose if you still want to read the last chapter. I hope you still enjoy this! Sorry, school already started.Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors!And I'm in a hectic schedule. Sorry for not updating sooner…o0_


	12. The Epilogue

_a/n: I decided to add this final part. It is more of an epilogue. Thank you very much for reading my fic. Thank you also for the reviews! I hope you, guys, enjoy this one. This is the final installment of my second biography fic. I'm planning to make the next one. Hope to 'see' you guys then!_

_**

* * *

The Epilogue**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Flight 317 will land in Omedetto airport in approximately five minutes. Please fasten your seat belts. Thank you." The pilot informed us through the speakers.

The flight attendants fastened their seatbelts a few seconds after they heard the voice of their captain. The children sitting in front of me grew anxious because of the long duration of the flight. And even though they spent of the time in the flight playing, they still were bored and at the same time excited to get off the plane. I put the book was reading down and placed it inside my briefcase. My bottom felt sore, and who would not be for sitting very long. I held on to my seat. Though I had flown on a plane and landed safely many times, I always feel uncomfortable, to the extent that I am terrified, every time the plane I am riding in lands. I am nervous. I know. Ever since I was a child, I had a phobia with landing planes, but surprisingly not the take off.

And thankfully, the plane was able to land safely and the passengers were already getting down the plane. Before I went to the loading and unloading bay, I decided to go to the men's room to fix myself a bit. I looked quite a mess when I got the plane. The flight attends looked worried when they saw leave the plane. My face grew a bit pale and sweaty. I wanted to freshen myself up. My wife would be worried if she saw like this.

I washed my pale face in the lavatory. I looked at myself in the mirror after flushing my face with water. I felt the face of the man from the book materialize before me in the mirror. I suppose this the effect of my phobia of landing. I looked at my exhausted hazel eyes. I need some sleep, I told myself. I shook my head to remove the unwanted thoughts. I immediately fixed my brownish hair into a presentable look, the one that my wife would find respectable. I fixed my necktie and my jacket. I grabbed my suitcase and continued my way.

I hailed a cab and told him the street of my house. I was basically in hurry knowing that she would want me to be home as early as possible. Well, it was our anniversary.

While in the cab, I searched inside my pockets making sure that I still have my present for her. It is a simple pair of snail-shaped earrings that is blue in color. I bought it from a jewelry shop that sells a lot antique ornaments at a very high price. My wife likes things with history. My present for her last year was a necklace with a little blue crystal as a pendant that was said to belong to a ruler during the ancient times. And I know she will like this one. The merchant said that it was worn by a powerful man. It was suppose to be a gift for his wife, but sadly the wife died. Yes, I think she will really like this one.

I remember again the book I was reading in the plane. Orochimaru? I tried to recall all the terms concerning this man. I have decided that I will check out more about him, how he was portrayed in history books. And if my memory serves me correct, this man was one of the catalysts of the Last Great War. I read that he died when his flying machine crash landed into his enemy's main base. It weakened his enemy leading his troops to victory, but whether he did it on purpose or not, nobody knows.

And to my amazement, that same man wrote the book I was reading a while ago. This book is the door to open the past of this man's life because there has never been any account that gave a lot of detail about his life, not even in Konohagakure accounts, the supposed village from where he grew up. And this book will answer almost all the secrets of this famous but mystical figure.

"Sir, where do we stop?" the driver asked several times trying to catch me attention.

Eventually, I noticed him when we exactly reached my home, that is. I gave him a twenty and told him to keep the change. He braked a few meters away from my doorstep, but I did not mind. Heck, it was my fault anyway. I thank him and I got off the cab.

I rushed to the doorstep, took my key, and quickly opened my door. I was very excited to see my wife; her long wavy hair and her deep set of almond bluish-black eyes. She was already pregnant with our son. And she is already growing more and more beautiful each time I laid my eyes on her. I placed my coat on the rack and wiped my shoes on the rug, took my present from my pocket, and put my suitcase aside.

"Odette honey, I'm home!" I yelled with so much enthusiasm.

She immediately came running from upstairs towards me. She smiled, hugged, kissed, and greeted me. It really made me very happy. I felt as light as a feather. I gave her my present that made her eyes sparkle with so much joy. She immediately put it on. She led me to the dining room. And there, all sorts of dishes were served on the table. She really put a lot of effort into it. We sat down and we began to chat.

And as we were lying in bed, I remembered again the story of that man. He had a sad life, I think. Was he satisfied or happy when he died? I recall the cycle of reincarnation. Did he live again? If he did, is he enjoying his life? What about his wife? Did he ever see her again?

The book laid open in our room lit only the moon. It was dark. I was still awake, but my wife was already sleeping. I saw the last line of the diary of the man. The last page flipped back and forth but still I manage to make out the words. I read it a few times but I did not understand what it meant. I smiled and went to sleep. And I said to myself, maybe that's it.

"_Have you noticed that in life what appears to be the end of something is really a new beginning?"

* * *

_


End file.
